Typical High School Story
by AwakenDreams
Summary: ”You should be, I play by my own rules Sakura. I don’t like invaders, much less their feeble attempts to take what’s mine. Unless you are of course a gift from your father,” Leaning in close, his mouth hovered over her right ear. Full sum inside Sakura x
1. New High school Student?

AN: Alright I went through and I changed the mistakes. Though I am highly surprised it took the 20th person to review to catch on to my last name error. I realized it after I posted the chapter and the edited version wasn't done yet. Well now it is, (while I am sure this could be edited more I will save that for a rainy day)

I have added some more detail and some extra stuff to this chapter is somewhat fresh.

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews once I finish editing chapter three I will post it. Some time over the next few days.

Summary: Everything seemed so prefect, no it was the prefect plan really. Sakura Haruno would go into a high school of her choice. No family influence, everything by her own merit. She would not take money from her family, and would find a job to support her. Sadly Tokyo Youth seemed to have another plan for her.

Tossed between rival gangs, school love affairs, lazy and perverted teachers, even crazier student council president, what is a girl to do?

Welcome to the High School from hell.

Typical High School Story

chapter one: Enter the new student

Breath in

Breath out

Haruno Sakura stood in front of her new school. Long pink locks of hair danced in the wind blending in with the flying cherry blossoms petals. Dressed in the simple navy blue skirt and sailor uniform shirt, Sakura displayed total confidence.

She had to.

Where she was going, there was no room to show typical shy womanly behavior. At the place, ruffians ran loose, trouble makers breed like rabbits, and the every popular things like gangs were abundant. There was no room to be soft spoken and hearted.

Rumors of schools in such… poor places occurred to her. She stopped the sneer of disgust as eyes fell onto the ageing walls. Sakura was an upper class woman; her role was to breed children for a powerful man. No more would she have that goal in life. She would show her parents she was better then any man, and claim her birth right only to toss it back in their face.

That thought made her deliriously happily.

'Yea keep thinking like that!'

Sakura walked towards her home room, she was a few minutes late. However, the new student was never on time, introductions and all. When she reached the assigned room marked '1-C' voices floated out from the other side of the door.

"DUDE! We so kicked their ass last night!"

"Shut up dobe."

"Oh come on! After school let's go out for some victory ramen!"

Blink

All she could do was blink at the conversation on the other side. Where the hell was the teacher? Maybe the rumors were right about these poorer schools, the students really did run amuck. Or at lest it was just in Tokyo where the youth was less respectful over all. Suddenly Sakura felt the urge to run home and ditch this silly idea.

'No you can't back down now! So they are a little… noisy what do you expect?' Gulping down her fears, Sakura opened the door and the class went silent.

All eyes went to her; butterflies began to dance in her stomach. Slowly green eyes glazed over the faces only to stop on one. Each face she passed she could fell their eyes picking her apart, analyzing her, trying to figure out if she was a threat. No! Sakura clenched her fists to try and still the rampaging thoughts.

Just in time her eyes fell onto a pair of dark eyes. The boy had a strange look on his face that Sakura could not place. Her heart began to beat faster as the time elapsed. Neither wanted to be the first one to break eye contact first thus time remain frozen for them.

'I… I know him…. but… where.'

"Hey… umm Hi?" It was the loud one called 'dobe' who spoke. Sakura chewed on her bottom lip nervously. 'Where is that damn teacher!'

"Hi.. I am…new here….the teacher…" Nervousness twisted in her stomach. What was wrong with her!

"Oh sorry class! You see there was this little old lady and I-" An non-appolgetic voice broke the tension in the air.

"YOU'R LATE AGAIN!" Dobe pointed his finger at Kakashi. The nervousness faded only to be replaced by anger.

"HEY! Dobe! That isn't how you talk to your teacher! Show him respect you idiot!" Well there goes the chance for a good first impression – a woman who speaks her minds to the male population. Damn her rotten temper.

A silence fell over the class room; one could hear the soft ticks of the clock. 

"Well… Haruno thank you very much for that," Sakura slowly turned to face their home room teacher. He was fairly tall, slender, and maybe well built with wild sliver hair. He wore a turtle neck unrolled and pulled up to cover his face. The hem of the neck turtle reached and covered the mid section of his nose. An eye patch was placed over one of his eyes and seeable eye shone with amusement. 

"I… I…. I.." All she could do was stutter in shock. Fear clearly written all over her face as she glanced at the shocked blond.

'Dobe' quietly sat down – still in recovery. The one Sakura had recognized before had a smug smirk on his lips.

'where do I know him from…. those eyes.'

"Class" A yawn followed as the teacher took his seat. "This is Haruno Sakura. Haruno introduce your self, and tell the class what you like, dislike, dreams, goals, and so on." The man settled himself and pulled out a book. It appeared to Sakura he could care less about any of those things.

With a mental sigh the girl glanced at the class and their awaiting eyes.

"You know my name, I come from Osaka-" A hand shot up.

"Where is your accent?"

"Well you see, I moved a lot so I don't really have an accent." Sakura explained until another hand rose. 

"Are you some sort of hick? You know country people milk stuff, chase chickens that sort of thing."

Sakura's right eye twitched, "No, my family is pretty well off so I don't do those things, I used to go to school over seas. It has been a few years since I been in Japan."

"So that's why your Japanese is off…. figures as much"

'calm down Sakura… breath in and out…' She reminded her self, loosing her temper was not a good thing. All she had to do was remember her original plan, keep a low profile.

/keep telling yourself that Sakura, Tokyo Youth are evil scum remember that/

'you shut up.'

"Thank you," Sakura forced a fake smile but the ends of it twitched time to time.

"So you are loaded with cash right? So why are you at this dump? Dumb or something?"

Her fists clenched then unclenched. First it was her accent, next it was her intelligence what next her looks?

"This was the only school what would take me after the opening ceremonies. I was a week late thus this is my punishment." Sakura made an effort to stress the word punishment.

"Hey Haruno got a boyfriend?"

"… no…"

"See guys I was right, no one would date her, you know big forehead and all." The boys whispered to each other but Sakura still managed to hear it. It took all over her will power not to comment that she wouldn't date his fat ass – well he wasn't really fat but she would still have said it.

"ANYWAYS! I like to visit the arcade, go out shopping, and just hang around with my friends. My goals I haven't thought much about yet, just to get to go to college. Dreams, I would like to some day get married but not for a very long time." Sakura let out everything in a rush. It was the best way, one more statement and she would have jumped the poor person.

A hand slowly rose; it was from the dark hair boy with black eyes. Her heart raced.

"Haruno right?" His voice was like silk, so smooth and fluid.

"Yes…" Warning bells sounded left and right but Sakura found herself trapped in his eyes again.

A small smile creped upon those beautiful thin lips, "Thank you." Both she and the blond one looked at him with confusion, none the less the teacher spoke once more.

'Haruno there is a seat by the window there, take it."

The girl nodded and moved to her seat, which was far, far away from the mysterious stranger. Heart pounding a mile a minute.

--- Lunch

The day went by quickly. Sakura found out the dobe's real name, Naruto Uzumaki. He was a bold loud adolescence who made it his personal mission to flirt with her. Sakura also found out his friend was Sasuke Uchiha.

Why didn't she check the school's student list before applying?

Uchiha, her family's enemy in more ways then one.

How could she be so idiotic?

You see, The Uchiha clan and the Haruno clan are mortal enemies. Think of it like this, one was a mongoose the other was the cobra. Each side was always trying to kill the other in a constant struggle for power. After all they were the two clans in charge of the most powerful Yakuza clans Japan has ever seen.

Not being gifted by being born male, Sakura's family planed to sell her off or in other terms marry her off. They have been trying for a male heir for the past five years with no luck. Sick of her family and twisted views, like everything else in her life Sakura picked this path.

A path without her family and bloody history.

Now, it seems her family in turned followed her to Tokyo in her shabby attempts to escape it.

The next problem was that he ran the first years like a god. No one not even the upper classmen had the guts to stand up to him. The only one to balance the power between the first year and third year happened to be on a school suspension.

So for the past week Sasuke had total power over the school and no one was brave enough to rival it.

Sakura sighed as she stared upward. She lay on her back while her hair fanned out like a pink puddle. The roof was her safe haven from Uzumaki and his annoying passes at her and questioning eyes. Here she could also hide from the one person who made her blood boil and turn to ice all at the same moment.

"Well, Well if it isn't the princess herself. Who would have thought they would let you run free." Smug, arrogant, those words radiated off him.

Sakura lifted her body up slowly, head held high. Show no fear to your enemy.

Sasuke leaned his back against the only exit, arms crossed, and a smug victory smile plastered over his lips. "Its dangerous here princess, go home."

"You don't scare me Uchiha." She hissed back, any appetite she had left scattered to the four winds.

"Really? Now, Now Sakura-chan you must be reasonable. Tokyo is my tuff. This is my backyard; do you honestly think you are safe here?" The boy took one long stride towards her. Sasuke would not allow her an upper hand in this conversation. He would suffocate in his presence and it already appeared to be working.

Fear quickened the pace of her heart.

She was alone here, with her enemy, everyone was in class eating, no one would hear her scream until it was too late. Irrational fears clouded her mind as impossible events began to hit her like a speeding bullet train.

/get a grip! Stand up and fight him Sakura/ Her inner voice screamed.

"Scared yet?" The hate that boiled from decade long feuds resurfaced at those simple words.

Sakura pulled herself up from the sitting position to standing. Jade met Onyx, a private personal battled waged in their eye contact.. "Never. Not of you, not of the Kai." Before she could register his movement, he was behind her. Callus fingers toyed with soft pink strands of hair, exploring, caressing, and smelling them.

"You should be, I play by my own rules Haruno. I don't like invaders, much less their f pathetic attempts to take what's mine. Unless you are of course a gift from your father," Leaning in close, his mouth hovered over her right ear. Sasuke's hot breath sent shivers down Sakura's spine. Immobile his words wash over her mind and body like a bucket of ice water.

"You are…lower then the sewer rats, Tekiya are nothing but scum and babbling idiots anyways." Sakura forced her eyes shut, and let her body go rigid. He would not affect her, not his words or touches.

When his hand left her hair Sakura pulled away and whipped around anger clear in green eyes. She may hate what her family did for a living, all the murdering, pain, and suffering they caused to people, but they were the ones who raised her. It mattered if she liked that fact about them or not, they were still her family.

And no one but her talks trash about the Haruno family.

"Pull your childish stunts Uchiha; I came here for school nothing else. But…" Green eyes narrowed, "Tormenting you with my mere presence here is far more enjoyable. I am not leaving."

Any sort of expression faded from Sasuke's face. Nothing remained; Sakura assumed it was a life lesson learned long ago.

"very well, however don't blame me if you die in the process. You are just a girl, a weak, annoying girl."

Only when the echo of the slammed door did Sakura relaxed. Her breaths became stable along with her heart beat. Everything seemed to lessen in tension now that the cause of it was gone. Falling to her knees she blinked away the unshed tears.

For the first time she had a taste of true fear, and it most likely won't be the last time..

Members of the Kai were true monsters. Lone wolves in their own right, deadly, to the point, murderous wolves. .

AN:

Kai : Rival of the Tekiya, one of the two main yakuza groups in Japan.  
Tekiya : Rival of the Kai, one of the two main Yakuza groups in Japan. 

Each of then run separately and there are a ton of smaller Yakuzas who are joined in them, same with gangs. The Kai rules Tokyo, while the Tekiya rules the south and the international black market. 

somewhat edited add more to it and fixed up the clear problem areas.


	2. Confessions?

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto but I do own my crazy SC president Yukito.

AN: edited version 2.0

**Typical High School Story**

Chapter Two: Confessions? 

SLAM!

Sasuke slammed the door shut before he stalked to his seat. His face distorted by smoldering anger. Naruto blinked up from his meal when he noticed the change in his friend. Something was off that much he knew. Gulping down another mouth full, he rubbed any leftovers onto his black jacket sleeve.

Naruto had been Sasuke's friend since grade school. Since then, he has learned how to avoid major mood swings. Sometimes though, the two just needed to beat the crap out of each other for whatever reason. It was a monthly event that ever student found themselves attending.

The boy waited a few minutes. Let him cool to a simmer before testing the waters. Naruto walked over food in hand. Each step was soft and maneuvered around his other class mates.

"Hey Bastard what's up? The new girl turned you down or something?" Bending down he leaned his elbows onto Sasuke's desk.

"Gang meeting. We have a slight problem we need to get out of this school." The other boy didn't even brother to look at Naruto. His mind else where, planning -plotting. Dark locks of blue-black hair fell over black eyes.

Naruto just blinked at that statement. It has been a long time since Sasuke wanted to haze another student. The last time was in middle school and that hadn't been too pretty. 

"Who is it?" It sounded way too sheepish for Naruto, but something was seriously off.

"Haruno." Simple and to the point there was no need to hide their target.

"Hey wait a minute Sasuke! She is new here what the heck did she do?" The blond stood to his full height. His hair bounced slightly from the sudden movement and maybe the sort of gel he used.

"I'll tell you what she did Uzumaki DARLING!" A loud charismatic voice called out from the doorway.

The whole class froze at the mere recognition of that voice. In the doorway was their Student Council President, Shibuya Yukito. Dressed in the white version of the school uniform he stood about 6 feet even. Long blond locks were pulled back into a tight pony tail. Yukito stood out like a sore thumb, however was fairly attractive.

If you took away his personality that was.

He pushed up his glasses with the ever present fan, Yukito smirked evilly.

"S-s-Shibuya..." The Uzumaki boy inched away slowly. Blue eyes darted around for a possible escape. This man since day one had been infatuated with Naruto. The blond however did everything in his power to run the other way.

"Come, Come Uzumaki! I don't bite… hard. Hinata-chan!" Yukito called out. A small first year girl stood at his side. Her white eyes were downcast in a shyly manner. In her arms protectively were three or two folders. Naruto recognized her from class 1-A.

"Please give Uchiha the bills from last week's fight. Now, you know that you-know-who is coming back so please don't try to damage the school too much. I need the next President to actual have a school when I leave this year."

"hn…" Sasuke's dark eyes looked exasperated at the president's antics.

"That's the spirit! Now I must see Lee, we have to get some more spirit pumped into this school! Filled with such Youthful people and no spirit! Right Hinata-chan!" Pumping his fists into the air the president marched out chanting something about school spirit. 

"R-right sir!" Hinata placed a folder of papers onto Sasuke's desk before darting after her senpai.

"How… did someone like him ever get elected." The blond stated in amazement. Naruto poked at his food before finishing it off.

"Black mail."

"How did you know?"

"I asked."

"oh…. anyways, what did Sakura-chan do? Turn you down? Because Yea, know I want to date her. She is so beautiful and smart too!" He had the 'idiots in love' look written all over his face. His lips were slightly curled in an upward smile and eyes were glazed over.

"I will tell you at the meeting."

"Yes captain" Naruto bit back in response. The boy pulled out his cell to make the calls.

--

Sakura slipped into the class room right before the lunch bell rang. Her brain was too rattled to really pay attention to the last classes of the day. Luckily though, she hadn't had time to join any clubs and sports.

From here she went to work and then home. Now if only time would speed up a few notches.

In an attempt to ignore the Uchiha's threats, Sakura refused to look anywhere in his general area. Recon was needed before any plans were made; this was after all war now. The challenged was made and she accepted.

He wasn't going to best her.

War was already declared and she wasn't going to roll over and play dead.

/that's right! You go girlfriend! Who cares if he is totally hot and the kind of male you would love to date/

'SHUT UP!'

"Haruno please read the next page"

/sure, sure you tell me to shut up now, but when you need a witty come back? You come to me, I feel so used…/

'… you are me…'

"Haruno?"

/maybe, or you are just going nuts. Maybe that's why your father let you go to Tokyo…./

"I SAID SHUT U-… oh… the answer is….." The whole class broke out into humiliating laughter at the out burst. With a flustered look on her face Sakura absorbed the laughter, ego toke a huge dent the size of a truck. A bright red blush streaked across her face as she lowered her head.

"After school Haruno, an hour long detention, understood?"

"…Yes ma'am"

When the class calmed down, the teacher called another person to read. Sakura just licked her wounded pride and toned out the rest of the class. Again, she made a spectacle of herself, what happened to lying low under the radar?

Clearly it went on vacation to Panama.

-- After school

Sakura sighed as she eyed Uzumaki approach her. This idiot did not know when to give up, no means no. His friend however vanished already gone and most likely on his way home by now.

"Say Sakura…"

It was the first time she actually looked at the boy. Blond hair was natural oddly enough or maybe he dyed it too much so the roots would never show. Nevertheless, it was his blue eyes that made her think of it as natural. In the black jacket and pants his hair and eyes stood out the most. Even if he didn't button up the jacket all the way the clash of light and dark didn't look all that bad.

"Haruno." Sakura quickly corrected him as she relaxed a bit in her seat. Her cherry blossom colored hair was bound by a messy make shift braid with no hair tie.

"Sakura, Hey what did you do to make Sasuke so…" The boy tried to find the words. He played with his spiked hair nervously.

"Being born I guess. I told you call me Haruno." Sakura pressed the subject again, since when did she give this guy permission to use her first name? That was saved for close friends, not new comers.

"Okay Sakura," There was a twitch in her right eye again, but in the end it was a lost cause and pointless battle. "Well I gotta go, say umm.. don't do anything I wouldn't do!" With those parting words Naruto left a bewildered Sakura. He sent her a small wave good by and disappeared behind the sliding door.

"I don't even know you… so how I can do that?" She asked in bemusement.

"Sakura are you talking to yourself again?" The voice was soft but heavily laced with sarcastic humor.

Sakura's head shot up and turned towards the door. Dressed in the school's navy blue skirt, and sailor top stood a person Sakura knew from grade school. Blond hair tied up in a high pony tail; the student smirked smugly at Sakura.

"Ino-pig…"

"Forehead-chan."

The two broke out into a grin. Sakura stood and walked over to the familiar girl. Both shared a friendly hug and stood to look at each other.

"Mother told me you were coming here, you're working at the flower shop right?" Ino asked.

"Yea, do me a favor; tell her I might be late got a detention. I have to wait for my home room teacher to show up so I can start it." Sakura raked a hand through her hair undoing the loose braid.

"Wait a minute, you got Kakashi; as your home room teacher right?" Ino shifted her weight form one foot to another for a moment and hoisted her black bag over one shoulder.

"Yea Why?" A few unexplained fears fluttered in her stomach.

"You will be waiting for a long time best to go when the hour is up." Her friend had a knowing smile plastered all over her lips. "I got to go, see you later Forehead!" A wave good bye and the friends parted ways.

Sakura just chewed over Ino's words, 'how late could he be?'

Three hours later

"GUH I AM LEAVING!" Slamming her palms down onto the desk Sakura stood. As luck would have it, her teacher waltzed in. Eyes ablaze with irritation Sakura stormed to the door. 

"Oh sorry, you see…" The teacher hoisted his hands up in a mock surrender. His one eye glued to hers.

"Save it… I am too tired to listen to it." The response was muttered and filled with irritation; now she understood why the blond shouted at their teacher. A slam of the sliding door and she was gone.

As she left, Sakura swore she saw that lazy good for nothing man smiled.  
--

Sasuke sat on his plush expensive couch, the gang was here waiting for his orders. Yes, he relished in the fact that most people saw him as a god. Just the mere thought made a bitter sweet smile appear on his lips.

"This meeting is really troublesome Sasuke, what is it?" Asked Shikamaru one of the laziest geniuses you would ever meet. The only reason why someone would find Shika at such a crummy school was that he failed every other entrance exam by showing up late.

Chouji Shika's sidekick since grade school munched on a bag of ever present Potato chips. Where Shikamaru went Chouji followed that was how things work with the two and no one complained.

The third member of the five sat quietly in his corner. Natural rust colored (blood to some) hair was spiked up in the normal fashion. A Tattoo with the Kanji meaning 'love' stood out on his pale skin and dark rings of black surrounded his dull jade eyes. No one ever questioned his looks. Maybe the reason was most people took one look at him and ran for their very lives.

Naruto sat beside his friend. "Well you see a girl turned him down and he is pissed off and wants us to make her life hell." He folded his arms behind his head with, clearly satisfied with his explanation.

"That isn't it idiot." Sasuke hissed back at his so called friend.

"Girls are troublesome." Shika muttered as he starched his nose some.

Chouji gave his response but it couldn't be heard between grabbing and putting more chips into his mouth.

"Then what is it?" Gaara growled. Both he and Sasuke had a fragile bond of friendship and the only reason why he was even in this 'gang' was all thanks to Naruto. Gaara and Sasuke rivalry spanned across two years. The two boys tried to out best the other in everything and anything.

This year instead of another enemy in high school, the two joined forces. Like anything between the two, it would be most likely short lived.

Dark eyes narrowed and shot a glare towards the red head. "The girl is… a problem. She is a yakuza heiress. Meaning she could have came to spy on any of us. She must be removed."

Silence fell over the room. The decision made.

--

"Thank you! Please come again!" After the last customer left Sakura drop down onto the stool. She was dressed in a simple blue shirt and black pants along with a typical brown color apron. Pink hair was neatly braided into two tight braids.

"How is it going Forehead?" Ino walked out with a smile on her face and two cups of tea. She handed on to Sakura with a smile.

'Thanks… it's alright; hey I got a question… What do you know about Uzumaki and Uchiha? Both are in my class." Blowing on her tea to cool it, Sakura took a sip only to jerk away with a slightly burnt tongue.

"Just that Uchiha is a sex god. I heard rumors of him having sex with any female pretty enough and had long hair." The blond girl gave a happy sigh and touched her long locks.

"… really I want to chop my hair off suddenly."

"Oh come on! He is hot every girl wants him. A fight broke out a few days ago with a second year and first year because of him. The man walks on water." Ino took a sip of her tea. She leaned against the cool glass of the refrigerator and smiled at Sakura.

"Must be a shallow puddle, because I see nothing special other then he is a sick bastard." Sakura bit out bitterly. After a few more cooling breath, Sakura tried the tea again.

"Whoa hold up a sec, what happened?" Putting her cup down Ino walked over to Sakura to rest a concern hands on shoulders.

"Don't ask… its way too complicated. I just know he is going to be gunning for my head; I just got to out last him that's all…Not that hard….really…" Sakura downed the rest of her tea not caring if it burned all the way down.

"Sakura this isn't good, Sasuke is known for his looks just as well as he is known for ruining peoples lives. I heard he even caused a guy to kill himself in middle school." Trying to capture her friend's attention Ino stood in front of her. "Listen to me, suck up to him and fix whatever you did wrong…" Her voice sounded distressed. 

"I will not! He really hates me just for living I am serious about this Ino! Well its time to close shop." Sakura stood up quickly and began to clean up. The movements here hurried and disorganized. All sakura wanted was for this line of conversation to stop.

"… alright here I will help." Came Ino's defeated response.

The two worked together in silence until came the time to part ways. "See you tomorrow Ino-pig"

"Like wise, you can sit with my group tomorrow k? Tenten would love to have another girl at the group anyways." Ino smiled, "Later Forehead"

Stuffing her hands into her jacket pockets, Sakura walked to the train station. Little did she know, just a few blocks away another unexpected surprise was going to happen.


	3. Half Lies and Half truths?

I promised I would update it once I hit ten reviews for chap 2, so here you go. Chapter four is in the works and about 50 done. This will start moving after now, Neji and the others will appear next chapter, along with some more love affairs.

While this is meant to be light hearted, it will most likely end up darkly twisted with some humor. Also everything is up in the air expect for the ending, muwhahah unpredictableness or that's my goal anyways.

Don't Own Naruto but I do own Yukito Shibuya, love the crazy prez.

**Typical High School Story**

Chapter 3: Half Lies and Half Truths?

For anyone else a ten on one fight would seem unfair, but for Gaara it was the odds he liked. The odds against made his blood and adrenalin pump even faster with excitement. Each punch throw, mangled groaned that escaped painfully from parted lips, the blood smeared hands; all of it drove him into a blissful state.

Some might say even deeper into madness.

Everything was going so well, until a blade magically appeared in his side. In shock the street fighter stumbled back and that was all it took for the tables to turn. The ones who could actually stand quickly jumped the wounded Gaara.

Needless to say it took everything Gaara had at the moment to block the vicious kicks aimed to disable him. Blood gushed out of his wound steaming slightly from the cool spring night's air.

"HEY! GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU CREAPS! POLICE! POLICE!"

Why did that person have to scream so loud, Gaara refused to wince as the shrill of the person's voice hit his ears. However the group bolted, gathered their wounded and left. Gaara pushed himself up slowly and roughly took out the bladed still lodged in his side. From what he could tell nothing important had been damaged.

"… y-your bleeding…."

Gaara noted her voice was like a timid creature, also gave him a nostalgic feeling. He was about to retort something back when a fuzzy sensation hit him. Just for a moment his eyes closed. Next thing he knew, all he could see was pink. A hand was tightly pressed on his wound along with a make shift bandage.

Closing his eyes, he could smell something like strawberries from the pink screen. Gaara heard the soft jingle of keys and the creaking sound of a door opening. After a few more steps, he noted he was on the ground of maybe her living room.

Too weak to even protest Gaara drifted in and out of consciousness.

--

Sakura was horrified to see the scene from before. With a few punches and screams she got the group to leave the poor guy alone.

What the heck was she thinking?

Didn'tshe dogood deed for the day? So why did she have to bring him home?

/because he was bleeding all over the place and might have died from blood lost./

'shut up…'

Thankful for her keen medical skills Sakura began to work on the boy before her. Peeling away the blood soaked shirt Sakura examined the wound carefully. Sakura cleansed and stitched up the cut. After the major problem was done, the girl moved onto the other various wounds.

It took about two hours and half of her old rags and towels before the job were finished.

"There… good as new and no gushing blood." Sakura smiled at her hand work, no one could match her with medical know how.

She stood for a moment and walked into the kitchen. Busy hunting for the tea kettle Sakura didn't hear or notice her patient waking state. As she walked back into her small living, green met green for the first time.

Sakura wouldn't lie; he was a work of art. God must have spent some every time giving this boy some good genes. Just with his good looks, she noted, there was a dangerous air around him. Those eyes wild and dare she say blood thirsty.

Something she knew far to well.

With unlady like grace, Sakura tripped on her medical kit the tea filled mugs hit the floor at the same time she did. Hot tea steamed from the freshly clean dark blue carpets.

'damn… I am going to have to rent a steam clearer to get that out.'

The wounded boy just watched the girl from the corner of his eyes. He shifted slightly hand on his wound – checking to make sure it was done correctly.

"Look.. I… you see…" Sakura muttered from her spot. Green eyes anywhere but on him. Her heart drummed in her ears.

"Shut up."

Her voice stopped the frail attempts to explain her insanity. "Well if you are well even to snap at me, you can just leave."

Their eyes met again and the air grew heavy with intensity again. She was too weak to take him on in a fight, and he was too weak to actually put up a worth while fight.A check mate was reached.

Not like either of them were going to admit it.

"Are you hungry?" She waited for a response, "Thirsty?" Again she waited, before she let out a huge sigh.

---

After Sakura left, Ino had a final chore to do before she too could call it a night.

Ino waited, her back leaned against an apartment door. Dressed in a fake leather trench coat that reached to her mid-thigh, she waited.

Her long blond hair normally kept in a high pony-tail hung limply around her shoulders. Lips painted a sinful red, memorizing blue eyes stared out into the darkness of the hall way.

"Well, Well, you came tonight." His voice so fluid and smooth coated with sin. How she hated his voice, before he spoke he was beautiful but even that appeared sinful now. Everything about this man was a sin, tainted, dirty.

Like her.

She left his lips on hers. Demanding, commanding her to obey him. In the end she would, but always willing to put a fight in. He always did like that.

His powerful hands ran through her hair, enjoying the touch of the golden silk strands. He pushed her hard against the door and placed open mouth kisses along her neck. However, Ino refused to give him the satisfaction of a pleasurable moan. That wasn't how the deal went.

She was here to tend to his needs. No one said she had to enjoy his touch or kisses. Dark eyes met her blue. Ino mused over a pleasant thought; that there in those dark eyes deep within their depths lust appeared. He broke apart from her to open the door to venture inward of his expensive apartment. The door left open, full knowing Ino would follow, shut, and locked the door behind her.

For that was what happened on every one of these meetings a pattern to follow and unspoken rules to obey.

---

Sakura smiled at Gaara as he finished off his second helping of home made chocolate-chip pancakes. The red head downed his glass of milk before leaning back into the cheap couch. The two sat quietly in each other's company until he spoke up.

"What are you doing here Sakura." It was far from a question, more of a statement.

Her own green eyes darted downwards and shifted nervously. "I came… here to go to school Gaara. Nothing else I promise, I don't really want to cause any trouble I swear!" Sakura balled her fist in her lap and sent a venomous glare to the coffee table in front of her. "Until I saw him, but Gaara why are you here?"

The boy closed his jade colored eyes for a moment, "After I was removed from my job two years ago, it seems they found use for me in Tokyo. Not much but enough to keep me out of trouble it seems and also active in Tekiya business." Gaara glanced at his old charge.

Like every scum bag father in Tokyo, Gaara's father made a deal with the devils of Japan in the forms of loan for gambling. When it came for collection time, it seems his youngest five year old son appeared fit the price demanded well enough. Unlike their rival the Tekiya did not have a training program for their young so they could grow up as well trained assassins.

Instead he was trained by the most ruthless people the Tekiya had to offer. In turn for this knowledge Gaara paid the price of humanity and maybe apart of his sanity. After two years of intense training, they found it was time to put him on an assignment. Now it depended if you thought of this as luck or bad luck.

Sakura just could not find an efficient bodyguard. Efficient as is not dying on the job. Her father came up with the idea that maybe someone around her age would be prefect. That they could get close to her but remain unnoticed. Consequently dentally Gaara fit the picture.

It took a little work but some how the two managed to become close. At the age of 13 his assignment was over and she would go over seas. They had not seen each other face to face since that moment.

"I see… Gaara…" Sakura tried to start unable to find the words. She depended on him; he was her life line for most of her childhood. It was just that, Sakura was unsure if the feeling was mutual.

"Don't say it. Thank you for…" He waved a hand at the wound. "I should be going."

She stared at him, unsure at what to do next, uncertain what to say. Gaara was so stand-off-ish and cold, well he was always cold but… "No Stay please… you are hurt.. I don't want you walking out there… please? For me?"

Sakura pulled up her best puppy dog eyes and pouting lip, it always worked before. A few emotions flashed in those dull jade eyes and then a grunt of submission.

A devious smirked appeared on her lips. She always had won before; glad to see that it didn't change.

---

Sweat coated her body as she lay in pricy silk sheets. She shifted slightly and began to look for her missing and scattered clothing. The figure next to her, muttered something softly into his pillow, something about her being annoying.

"Well if you would let me put my cloths into a pile before anything happens I wouldn't make so much noise now would I?" She didn't bother to hide the loathing and seething hate for the man next to her.

In school she would pretend to like him, like every other girl but here in private, there was no one to pretend for.

She hated the man before with every fiber, cell, and DNA strand in her body – maybe more.

His eye opened slowly and scanned her full naked figure. She had lost her modesty after the first time of this activity. "You are more bitchy the normal? Close to that time of the month?"

"Go fuck you're self and save me the trouble of doing it next week." She retorted back at him. "Stay away from Sakura." There was no need to beat around the bush.

"Oh? You know Haruno?" Ino knew he was playing dumb, that smug look on his face told her that much. How his eyes shone with pleasure, told her something awful was about to befall her friend.

"Please, She is just a girl, a normal girl." If it took lowering herself to beg, she would do it. He had defeated her this much, what was one more thing to add?

"You are so wrong about that, I will crush her. I will make sure no one will even look at her at school and burn her spirit to ash. She came to our school willing, and already agreed to our little personal war. Sadly little Haruno doesn't know she is going to loose." The figure rolled onto his back and watched the girl he just bed get dressed.

Ino couldn't look at the monster that lay only a few feet away from her.


	4. True Love at first sight?

Don't own it

An: Thanks for your lovely reviews. First off, yes Sasuke is a beep –beep –beep beep beeeep- BUT! He has a reason to be, which I will some day get too. I will do a side chapter explaining Ino and Sasuke's relationship (In flash back mode) Gaara and Sakura, and maybe a few others.

They are 16 or turning 16 btw. Sorry if this chapter feels rushed.

**Typical High School Story**

Chapter 4: Love at first sight?

The rest of the night for one Sakura Haruno went by pretty easily other then her over imagination. A few times during the night Sakura got up to check over Gaara's wounds – thinking a sudden attack of infect would occur or that pod people had switched him. Satisfied he wasn't running a fever, the chance of infection were low and he was in fact still the real Gaara, the girl returned to bed only to wake with the same fear and do the check all over again.

Finally around five or so in the morning Sakura settled down next to Gaara. If she just watched him to make sure he wasn't going to suddenly vanish, then she could sleep. Only when sleep claimed her, did she realize that she couldn't sleep and keep watch. Sometimes logical thinking was not her best subject.

Her apartment was small but had a touch of lived in feel about it. Pictures of friends and more favorable relatives hung on the walls. Flowers sat on the small two person dining table and added a bit of life and color to the apartment. The carpet was a plain tacky blue but that didn't bother Sakura too much. It matched the used and tacky couch and a small used 20 inch TV.

How she hated that ugly couch, while it was cheep, it was just as ugly. The couch was an off color brown and had a few ripped and stained areas. It was cheap, Sakura told herself that every time she looked at it.

In the small open floor room in her living room Sakura had pulled out her extra futon for Gaara. Ordering him to lay down, the red head seemed to humor the girl. To try and get him to sleep was an uphill battle.

The light from the window painfully burned the outside of Sakura's eyelids. The girl rolled over with a groan. A hand reached out to the spot next to her to find it vacant. Green eyes shot open but relaxed when the sound of running water echoed from the bathroom.

'He didn't leave… he stayed all night… thank goodness…'

While Sakura once upon a time ago had a full on crush for the dangerous red head, she kept it under control. One did not fall for her body guard; it led to endangerment for herself and for him. It was better that way. To make the mattered worse her father saw Gaara as an expendable object – a tool to be used for a secret war. A war that has span generations and most likely never end.

Somehow he found out about his daughter's crush. His actions were swift; he removed Gaara from his duty and placed Sakura over seas. Sakura assured herself it was for the best; after all nothing hurts more then a one sided love affair.

A yawn escaped her lust lips and emerald orbs wandered around the empty room. Gaara's blanket draped over her small form the ends tucked in slightly. Sakura fingered the soft wool; a small crept onto her lips.

Some things never change, and most likely never will.

Sakura rolled her head towards the general area of the shower to spot a very wet Gaara. Clad only in his pants and a towel around his shoulders, the man-boy walked towards the couch. Suddenly fathom feelings from the past attacked Sakura's heart. It rekindled feelings from the years spent with him hit her hard in the gut, only now it was coupled with hormones. All of it was almost unbearable.

Keyword - Almost

Gaara watched the girl before him with some amusement. Drying his hair Gaara sat down on the couch. He watched his old charge look anywhere but him. It might have been a bit cruel to walk out wet and only in his pants, but he was hardly ever fair.

It didn't sit well with him being saved by a girl. To add salt to the wound it had to be his old charge.

"Sakura, It is rude not to greet your guest in the morning." He spoke in his normal deadpan voice.

She dared a glance at him heart beating fast and hard. Sakura noticed the wound from last night was healing well and the changed bandages. That thought made her a bit peeved. Fingers itched to touch that fine toned body once more, oh damn these crazy teenage emotions!

Think of something quick! Sometime to make you angry!

Sasuke.

Much better.

"Well good morning too you, Gaara. Did you sleep well? I hope so. I slept like a baby." It was a lie; sleep was the farthest thing on her mind last night.

"go and take your shower, I will walk with you to school this morning." Again, it was a command not a question. Some things really never do change.

Sakura pushed herself up into a sitting position and glanced over at him. Arms wrapped around the bent of her knees and rested her head on them. Long pink strands stood on end and ruffled from all the movement from last night. What looked to be the being of rings appeared blow her eyes and it didn't help that her skin looked pale in the morning light.

"We are? Don't you think it will be better for no one to know… you know…" It was one thing for Sasuke to be going after her; it was another for him to target Gaara.

"Don't even start. I will be leaving Uchiha's pathetic little gang today. I can hardly stand him as it is, this only gives me reason." The red head boy tossed the damp towel at Sakura. It hit her right in the face and muffled the up coming whine.

"You are joking right! Gaara I am a big girl now, I don't need you in my shadow lurking and snarling at anyone who tries anything anymore. I have a fighter's background too you know…. I just…" Sakura peeled off the damp towel and looked down at it. She fingered the white cotton material. The moment her eyes met Gaara's she realized her mistake. Anger fumed behind cold stone jade orbs.

" Sakura. You will not fight, do you understand."

Green eyes darted away and nodded. She would not fight. She would not soil her self with blood, Sakura would not become like the other members of her family. The goal was to remain untouched by the violence, murder, blackmail, death, and all the things that pledged her family's lifestyle.

Gaara forced her into that promise, it was a promise she was not meant to break.

"… alright.. but…" Sakura braved another look at Gaara. At times he scared her, something in those wild eyes. There was unpredictability about him, that Sakura found herself both liking and disliking at cretin times.

"Don't worry about me." Why did he always have to be the selfless knight? Who did he think he was superman? Sakura fumed slightly.

The pink head bobbed up once and twice in an affirmative way. Sakura pushed herself up, towel in hand and walked to the bathroom. Men annoyed her just as much as the snobs at her old schools. They say women hard to understand what about men?

It was going to be a long day. A very, very long day.

--

Sakura sat uncomfortably on the train, her newly self proclaim body guard sat beside her. His arms crossed, eyes closed he seemed dead to the world and the odd stares from the other passengers.

She chewed on her thumb slightly. Mind in overdrive Sakura thought up things to tell her nosey schoolmates. 'oh you see Gaara is really my brother, see green eyes? red and pink? yup! just one over protective brother! surprise Ino!' No, that wouldn't work. 'well you see Gaara is my pet… uhh.. panda, no he is a raccoon! hell I don't even know what he is do you?'

Each reason she came up with after that became progressively worse.

When they first got on the train no seats were open, with just one snarl and growl two young college students stood for them. Gaara motioned for Sakura to take a seat and he followed suit. The two sat in silence for most of the way to school.

Sakura was still trying to figure out a reasonable story for her classmates.

They walked side by side to the gates 20 minutes early. Both walked in step with other and always knew the others next move. Without missing a beat, if one would turn so would the other, if one wanted to pick up the speed so would the other. Eyes of the other classmates were on the two, peering, wondering, questioning why would Haruno the new girl be walking with one of the school's hottest but the worse tempered of bad boys?

Neither of them looked at the people staring, they just kept on their way. Only when they reached Sakura's home room did one of them speak.

"Gaara there were a lot of eyes on us…" Sakura titled her head to the side, and glanced down the long hallway.

"ch' whatever, Uchiha should soon be here soon. Remember; don't even look at him Sakura." The newly reinstated bodyguard gave Sakura gentle push inside of the classroom and followed her in. He scanned the room only to find his target already there.

Naruto was the first to spot them, he was about to greet Sakura in his usual fashion when he halted. Gaara stood awfully too close to his crush, his right hand on the small of her back. While most girls would either flip from happiness, or die from fear, Sakura displayed nothing of that but instead trust?

"Gaara… Sakura?" Naruto asked in a confused tone. "What are you two…."

The names caught Sasuke's attention; his eyes drew up slowly to glance at the two. "How cute."

Naruto couldn't rip his glaze away from the two.

"So this is why you didn't want to help in my plans? You know the… annoying twit? How very disgusting," Sasuke interlocked his fingers and leaned into them.

"How I know Haruno is none of your concern Uchiha. Our… truce is off. However, I would advise you this once to keep your distant from Haruno."

Sakura just looked away from the both of them. Was he trying to be civil for her? Normally, the poor guy never had a chance if she wasn't there. There was also the feeling of bloodlust in the air, the calm before a storm.

He must really hate him, or Uchiha was a proficient fighter.

"I knew it was going to end, but not like this. Well then, I will enjoy making your life hell as well, Gaara of the Sand." Sasuke didn't hide his smirk. The ego on this guy was huge.

"Gaara…" Naruto just looked between the two he called friends. While he too didn't want to hurt Sakura he would hopefully talk Sasuke out of most of the things planned.

"I told you Naruto it would be short lived, shorter then I expected however." Gaara glanced at his renewed charge and nodded. Sakura left the spot by his side and walked towards her desk, eyes downcast and never once did she look at Sasuke.

"You have her trained well Gaara; I must give you some credit. What a girlfriend of yours? Ran away from her family to be with you?" The raven haired boy titled his head to the side in mock amusement.

"You have it all wrong Uchiha like always but it doesn't matter." Gaara's fist clenched then unclenched. "Haruno, I will meet you here after school and lunch." With that Gaara pivoted on the ball of his foot and left the room.

Green eyes just stared out the window; she heard the hush whispers of the other classmates, along with Naruto's attempts to whisper. It would be the talk of the first years for sure. Gaara never did learn why it was good to be subtle with such matters.

---

As the lunch bell rang, Sakura found herself jumped by the female classmates. All of them wanted to know the secret connection between her and the quiet yet deadly Gaara. Sakura was at a lost for words until Ino's big mouth scared them off.

"Hey get lost! scram!" Ino marched over to her friend. "What ever secret love affair you think she is having with Gaara is… so dead true. Now beat it and leave the poor girl alone, she is suffering enough with that monster as a boyfriend." Ino smirked when the girls nodded but sighed. They were a little bit jealous and felt some pity for Sakura all at the same time.

"INO! We are not dating!" Sakura growled under her breath, "How could you say something like that!"

"Well… it will get them off your back won't it? So stop fussing; now come on to my home room, Tenten wants to meet you." Ino smiled and took Sakura's hand to forcefully drag her there.

"Wait… Ino I have to wait for Gaara… he will…" Sakura noticed out of the corner of her eye the red head. As she peered over the blonde's shoulder green eyes fell on Gaara. He stood by the door, nodded once, and Sakura turned to smile at Ino. "Come on lets go Ino-pig."

The bodyguard vanished Ino turned her attention completely forward, arm linked with Sakura's.

--

In the dim lit student council room Yukito sat in his expensive self bought CEO chair. His fingers kitted together, a devilish smile appeared on his thin lips. At his side was his faithful second in command Hinata Huugya. While Neji had the chore of protecting young Hinata, Yukito took it upon himself to take her under his wing.

After all he needed the person president for the next year, what better then to leave it in the hands of a woman? You see Yukito loved to cause unneeded drama and shake up the social norm. He loved to see people's faces when the unexpected happened.

Yukito loved being a puppet master. He was raised to be a leader and Yukito enjoyed the spot light but only at certain times. He favored the shadows and the control one could get from there. What better to have a woman president? He of course will advise Hinata of who to keep for her cabinet.

"Hinata."

"Yes sir?"

"The specs on Haruno Sakura please."

Hinata handed him the folder. Pale eyes watched as he scanned the contents. "So.. Gaara of the Sand has taken in the little kitten. Amusing, Uchiha is planning revenge, Naruto is torn between the two, and as for the other two… hmm I see. This girl will be prefect for my plans." Yukito closed the folder.

"… you don't mean sir…?" Hinata tilted her head to the side. When alone with Yukito her stutter was gone and self confidence bloomed.

"Yes, those plans my little Hinata-chan. I will need you to get close to Uzumaki Naruto. Can you do that?" The president shifted in his plush seat to glance up at the first year. "I have a love letter already written for the occasion." He rested his chin into the palm of his right hand a coy smile on his lips.

The first year glanced away nervously cheeks burning a soft red hue. "I… I don't think…"

"You like him don't you? Weren't you just telling me that?' his voice soft, almost brotherly.

"But… S-sir…" Hinata shut her eyes and sighed, "I will do it. b-but I don't like it."

"Well you can chew me out in front of Sushune then. About me being an evil tyrant, deal? And please remember to control your shutter a president must never show uncertainty or weakness"

Hinata just smiled and nodded. It however, did nothing for the butterflies in her stomach. Her crush on Naruto span all the years of middle school and it didn't help Neji hated Sasuke.

She was going to get an ear full once the rumor mill started up.

---

Sakura was pushed into another first year home room. Ino tugged her along to where three people sat. A Chinese looking girl and two young men sat comfortably in each other company. The blond placed her hands onto Sakura's shoulder and grinned like an insane teenager.

"Guys, this is Haruno Sakura, just call her forehead she love that nick name. Forehead this is, Tenten, Kiba, and Shino." Ino pointed to each one in that order.

"I don't like being called forehead like Ino-pig says. It's nice to meet you…" Green eyes met each of theirs. Sakura gave a small bow in hello.

The one named Kiba sniffed the air once and frowned. "Is she the one dating that psychopath Gaara?" Kiba made little effort to hide the dislike.

"I am not dating him, we are friends… Just friends. I have known him since I was little… he is like an over protective brother." Sakura forced a smile.

Kiba nodded and glanced at Ino, " hmf. Either way he hangs around that ass whole Uchiha."

The Chinese girl smirked, "Didn't you hear, he quit the gang. It's one less guy to worry about anyways, though Lee is going to be a bit over dramatic about it though. He liked facing off with Gaara."

Sakura blinked and glanced at Ino.

Ino just shrugged and took her seat.

Sakura leaned on Ino's desk unsure where to sit.

"So Sakura right? How did you end up on Uchiha's hit list?" Tenten opened up her bento lunch box and offered it to the group while picking out her share.

"… It's hard to say… though he hasn't done anything yet…" Sakura just sighed and unwrapped her lunch.

"Yet is the key word," Kiba reached over with a set of his chopsticks for some of Tenten's lunch. He growled slightly at the mere thought of the Uchiha. " he is a prick, we are the only ones brave enough in the first years to stand up against him. Then you got –him- in the third years. That guy is sick and twisted." The wolf like boy stuffed the BBQ chicken into his mouth.

"Alright I keep hearing, him this, and him that? What is so scary about this him person?" Sakura's head looked around for answers.

It was Shino's monotone voice who answered her. "Sai."

"Sai?"

"SHH Sakura It is bad luck to say his name! He is a bigger prick then Sasuke and has a leads the 3rd years with his creepy smiles and stuff." Ino pointed her chop sticks at Sakura. "The guy is a freak, not using that term lightly here either."

"Hello! TenTen, Ino, Kiba, Shino! Isn't it a wonderful beautiful day! Time to show our school spirit by running laps around the tennis courts!" Something dressed in an odd green jumper bolted towards them. Clearly the student dress code did not apply for him, Sakura wonder just what a student could get away with here.

The something had an odd hair cut; no it was a bowl cut, and weird things growing where his eyebrows should be. All Sakura could do was stare in shock at the poorly formed creature before her. That was until the creature turned to her, something burned deep within his eyes.

"What is this? Who is this lovely beauty?" The creature stated.

"Well Lee this is Sakura. Sorry but she is taken, Gaara got her claimed. See I saw a love bite during gym." Ino stated in a sing song voice.

" INO! N-no. that isn't true, Ino is a chronic lair." Sakura waved both hands back and forth in a defensive manner.

"Sakura… what a beautiful name… you are named well. You are truly a flower who blooms in spring. Aah my youthful heart such emotions burn deep within it! Sakura will you do me the hono--" At high speed what appeared to be a bento box smacked poor Lee right upside the head. The box fell right into Lee's lap as he stared at it.

The group blinked for a moment until Tenten giggled slightly, the rest shortly joined even Lee. Sakura laughed last, her eyes brimming with joy and happiness.

It felt like she belonged here.

It felt… comfortable…

it was… prefect.

When most of the laughing had stopped Sakura noticed the Chinese girl sat up straight. There was an odd look in her eyes. Slowly Sakura turned her vision to match the girl's and noticed a long haired boy that walked into the room. 'Strange, this school must not have a hair code…'

" psst Sakura, that's Neji," Ino whispered into her friend's ear as the upper classmen walked over. As if it wasn't strange at all to sit with the underclassmen Neji settled himself in an empty chair.

Tenten smiled and handled him what looked to be a specialized bento lunch. The pink hair girl also noted that it appeared to be made with special attention. Neji nodded his thanks and began to eat.

The group went back to their random conversations that varied between cloths, fighting, proclamations of love, and other random subjects.

- -

It was later in the after noon Hinata stood in front of her cousin Neji. The shy girl toyed with her hair nervously and tried to tell him something important.

" I… Can you….You see…. Yukito-senpai…"

The second year student stared at Hinata for a while. "You are going to be late is that it?"

"Y-yes Neji-nii-sama… C-could you wait for me by the front gates after clubs?" She raised a nervous sliver eye to meet her cousin's.

The older boy nodded and started to walk towards his after school club. Hinata watched him go as a sigh of relief slipped out; there was just one more thing to do.

A confession of love

The letter was waiting for Naruto in his shoe cubby and had detailed instructions to meet on the roof top. A few deep calming breaths and Hinata found her self waiting there.

Now, she truly did like Naruto, or was it classed as love? However, she was a spy as well and would be held responsible to report everything and anything to Yukito.

In a way, it made this whole confession a bit wrong, cheated, and a lie.

The door creaked open slowly and a soft hello sounded out. It was sink or swim time and all Hinata could do was hope not to drown. She heard the figure move closer but Hinata kept her eyes glued to the setting sun. Rays of yellows and reds bleed through the sky and shimmered thanks to the reflective glass of the Tokyo's skyscrapers. Knuckles turned white due to the killer grip she had on the chain link fence around the edges of the roof top.

"Hinata?"

It was him, that voice for sure. Slowly, Hinata turned around to face the object of her affections.

They stood still unsure what to say to each other, unsure of what to do.

"I have always liked you."


	5. Dating

-I Don't own Naruto

**Typical High School Story**  
Chapter Five: Dating?

Idiot

Idiot, Idiot, Idiot, Idiot.

How could she be so idiotic?

Sakura listened to her pounding heart. It was fast and loud; it blocked out any other noise but the words of the dark haired boy in front of her. The movement of his lips, the way he spoke, so soft, so gentle.

So unlike him.

Idiot!

"HAURNO YOUR LINES!" The class rep yelled at the top of her lungs.

It has been a quiet month after the first day of school for one Haruno Sakura. While Sasuke leaves open threats in the air, nothing really happens. Neji – who Sakura assumes really likes Tenten, told her Sasuke is waiting for a moment of weakness. In that retrospect he is much like public enemy number one : Sai.

Gaara during this month has been the over protective brother she always remembered. Any boy other than Lee, Naruto, and maybe Neji got a growl from the shadows – or later held up at razor point. While she enjoys the protective attention it can get a little too much.

Ino though, Sakura noticed seemed more tried then normal. Whenever Sakura asked about it the blond would shove it aside with a smile and 'forehead-chan you are talking crazy talk'. After the 20th time of asking, Sakura let it dropped. Clearly her friend had something she wanted to remain in the closet.

Tenten, Kiba, and Shino were great. Sakura felt herself get closer to that group with each passing day. For once Sakura felt what it was like to be accepted without questions. It was a feeling she won't soon forget.

Now to the moment at hand, for the cultural festival each home room has to have one activity. Tenten's home room is having a host restaurant. Figures, they have some of the best looking people for the first years.

However, Sakura was unlucky; she would have killed to be a host. Instead, they were force to do a play. Not any play, no a tragic beautiful love story.

Sakura was the dashing prince, and as for her co-star…

"… Haruno your lines!"

"hn."

Was none other then her enemy, Uchiha Sasuke.

"S-s-sorry alright say it again Sasuke." Sakura sighed. Her hair was pulled back into a messy pony tail that hung limply around the shoulders.

"Idiot, annoying twit." He muttered under his breath but there something was in his eyes that unsettled Sakura.

The play was Ice and Snow. It was about a couple who the social norm kept apart. One was a prince and the other was a peasant girl, and like all stories they fell in love. The town's' people looked down on it but each day they saw each other the love grew. Finally the prince was set off to war, left the town, and woman he loved.

Three years she waited for him faithfully. One day she went to pray to god, she prayed for his safe return. The prince was shot down by an arrow and fell to earth to die. When the maiden found out, she ask god to take her remaining life and give it to the man she loved.

The prince awoke to find his blood was nothing more then rose pestles – the very one his beloved enjoyed to look at. He returned to the village to find out what she gave up for him. In return, the prince prayed to god, telling him that he could not live life without her. That she was his life, and it would be unbearable without her.

Touched by their devotion god took pity on them. He took what life remained and gave it to the town, and the souls of the two young lovers were taken to heaven so that they may be together for ever.

Sasuke glanced over at Sakura and snorted, "Oh prince these are beautiful, and how I love them." His voice was sharp and monotone.

"I knew you would like this secret spot, I had them plant these flowers here for you." Sakura eyes darted anywhere but Sasuke.

As if he could smell her fear, Sasuke closed in. "Why prince I could just kiss you right now." He took a step towards her.

Fear pumped into her system, but she refused to allow him to win. "Maybe you should my beautiful maiden. Let the people know how much we love each other." Sakura took a step towards him.

"But that would be… so embarrassing." He leaned forward.

"yes, but it will keep them from cursing our relationships in public. They are just jealous anyways." She leaned forward.

They pushed on the thin wall called control.

"ALRIGHT KEEP TO THE LINES YOU TWO!" The class rep shrieked.

"Yes of course, sorry you know best after all." Sakura smiled and drew away. She caught the look in Sasuke's eyes before turning her back to him .

He seemed satisfied. Why?

--

Sakura sighed and enjoyed the escape that came when on the roof. Today she wouldn't eat lunch with her friends but instead some self earned solitude.

Why was that so easy to say but never do?

The door creaked behind her, and Sakura safely assumed it was Gaara yet on another one of his protective surges. She couldn't blame him, Sakura found herself the same way. Sakura just needed to find him a girlfriend who would be able to handle him.

"Gaara I told you I-" When Sakura turned to face the person, she stood frozen. "You again what do you want now?"

Uchiha Sasuke stood with his ever over powering ego in front of her. His face seemed softer, while his eyes were still cold and arctic as his personality. Clad in his school uniform which consisted of black pants and the typical button up jacket, he walked towards her.

"To talk is that so much to ask?" His tone was less… harsh almost gentle.

"I thought you found me annoying" Sakura retorted back as she sat down. Her classmate soon joined her on the ground.

"I do." He opened his bento box and pulled out his chop sticks. "doesn't't mean I don't want to talk. You are after all like me."

Sakura stiffen, "I am nothing like you. I actually have my soul."

"Really? I don't see how anyone could have their soul, I would assume your father owns it." Sasuke started eating.

Green eyes glared holes into Sasuke's right leg. "Yea well, he doesn't. I am my own person."

"You prove that very well with Gaara backing you up. However, I am sure you are just another coward looking for someone else to protect you."

Sakura's blood started to boil. How she hated him, but at the same time she felt curious. It wasn't like the Kai to say idle threats, yet he did on a daily basis. The need to know drove her to get close to the man beside her. What was with him and his loud blond friend?

"Don't talk about him like that. I can protect myself just fine; I don't need him or anyone else." Sakura snorted and downed more of her lunch.

"Then prove it."

She didn't have to look at him to know it was a trap.

One big trap, with neon signs, and a lighted pathway

"Fine I will"

Which she fell into.

"Good," His smile took Sakura off guard. It was sweet, unlike the others he tossed around. It had no bitterness to it, it seemed too real to be true. "Tomorrow night I will pick you up and you and I are going on a date."

In that moment, Sakura's brain's hard drive just crashed. In attempts to reply, she rebooted it only to have it crash yet again. A meek nod and the matter was settled.

--

Sakura paced nervously around her cheep couch. She really was a crazy bitch like Gaara said. Her hair was done up into as elegant bun with a few long bangs curled into ringlets to frame her face. Make-up was prefect and the 16 year old Sakura was replace with a much more classy and polished young woman.

With each step taken Sakura grew more nervous then before. Sakura toyed with the sleeve of her long sleeve shirt. Clothed in simplicity, the girl looked pleasing to the eyes. A simple dark blue turtle neck sweater, flowing black skirt, black nylons, and lastly her best pair of high heels were her choice of clothes.

"ch"

"Oh stop your pouting Gaara." Bright green eyes turned to face long time friend and renew body guard. The young man just sat still, slouched slightly, and a scowl on his face.

"I don't like this Sakura. It could be a very obvious trap."

"Yes, well I don't think so. Have a little faith he can't be all bad. You act like he is the devil himself sometimes." Sakura offered Gaara a nervous smile.

"…"

"Look you are going to hang out with your only real friends right? Enjoy your time with Lee and Naruto. I will enjoy my date. No stalking, remember I am a big girl now." The girl placed her hands on her hips and smiled brightly this time.

"Ch'" Gaara turned his head to the side all the while growling.

An Hour later -

A fairly attractive couple walked down the busy streets of Tokyo together. The pink hair woman followed the young man, eyes glued to the ground. As for the gentleman he walked with his head held high, authority radiated off of him by the ton.

After a few minutes of walking, the couple reached their destination. The dark hair man opened the door and allowed the woman to walk in. A bell chimed their arrival.

It was a little Italian restraint. Dim candles lit the room beautifully, expensive table cloth covered the small tables, rich red leather enveloped the seats, all in all it was a beautiful yet expensive place to dine.

Sasuke took his seat and Sakura soon followed. This whole outing had a feel of a business meeting instead of a date. Sakura kept her eyes anywhere but his, and he kept his attention on his goal. The game was set; all they needed was the rules to be revealed.

"Why do you hate me?" Sakura was first to break the ice. The rules were now being set.

Dark eyes looked at the person who sat a crossed from him. The question already processed he just waited to respond. "Why do I hate you? Other then you are Tekiya scum?"

"What if I told you, coming here was an attempt of rebellion against my family?"

"I wouldn't believe you."

"Too bad because its true."

Meanwhile to our favorite trio

"I am not sure about this Naruto! Sakura-san said not to interfere! Even if she is the most beautiful flower our school has to offer…"

"oh shove it Lee, you want to spy on them as much as we do." Undercover Naruto grumbled. Lee, Gaara, and Naruto were all clad in black suits, sunglasses, and black hats. In their attempts to blend only failed in making them standing out more.

All three squatted outside of the Italian restaurant, pressed up between the window glass and the hedges behind them. Their eyes peered over the rim of the windowsill and into the poorly lit restaurant.

Gaara turned to Naruto for a moment, "just why are you here anyways?"

"well one of my best friends and rivals is eating dinner with a hot girl, why wouldn't I be here?" Naruto turned to face Gaara.

"… you're taken for one."

"Yes Hinata is a very beautiful woman! Not to mention the next Student body president. So why are you on this venture Naruto?" Lee was the last one to turn to face the blond.

"HAHAHA…. Okay… so I am a lucky guy with Hinata, but really do we trust Sasuke-bastard not to do anything to Sakura-Chan"

Blue, green, and black eyes moved towards the window again.

Back in the restaurant

"You know we are being watched," Sakura gave Sasuke a lopsided smile.

"Did you just noticed" His tone was flat and unimpressed.

"No, but thought I would mention that." The girl took a sip of her water. "lets see… Gaara… Naruto… and …."

"Rock Lee."

"Oh, he is here too? that's sort of sweat."

"…If you like thick eyebrows and ugly green jump suits."

"Don't make me kick you under the table."

"Like you could even draw blood."

"Don't tempt me Uchiha."

"Like wise Haruno."

Sakura threw her hands into the air with a grumble. "You… are hopeless! I was hoping to have a nice dinner, not a verbal war."

"So are you saying you aren't having fun?" There was something in that smile, the look in his eyes, that caused Sakura to smile.

"… Its nice to see someone willing to fight with me on even ground, so yes I am having fun. Are you?"

"Not at all, you are quite annoying and a bit boring. Not really worth my time." The Uchiha smirked, and the Haruno smiled.

"after this want to get some ice cream?"

"Hn."

"Waiter! We are ready to order!" Sakura called out, maybe this wasn't so bad after all. Getting friendly with the enemy.

AN: I like…… yet I don't like this chapter… Not sure why though. Chapter six isn't done sadly, I need to figure out the chain of events.

The play they are doing is from DN Angel if anyone noticed LOL. What can I say? I liked that story.

Due to my crappy grammar, if anyone is willing to beta read this please leave me an e-mail here (or I will put the working one on my bio)

Hunters Wanted at hotmail dot com


	6. Chapter 6

-1Chapter Six

As the night pressed on, both heirs found themselves in a good rhythm. While their words were laced with some hidden malice and dangerous intent neither of them paid mind to it.

The two of them ignored the trailing trio for most of the night. Now it was coming to a close. Hands folded in front Sakura smiled at Sasuke. They stood in front of Sakura's humble apartment.

"I had a terrible evening. So if you don't mind I am going to go take a hot bath, and soak for hours." She graced him a warm smile.

"Likewise, I can not believe I wasted my evening with someone as annoying as you." He counted with the copyrighted Uchiha smirk.

They stood like that for a few minutes, neither of them willing to move from their spot "come on in, we need to practice that play before Asaka has our heads. If we don't get more… 'romantic and feeling' she might through us off of the roof and blame it on suicide." Sakura informed him polity.

A soft 'hn' was the only reply. Sakura took it for a yes and unlocked the door. After walking in, Sakura made a bee line for the kitchen.

Dark eyes scanned the very modest home. No, modest wasn't the right word for it. Sasuke noticed that unlike his very furbished and rich apartment, hers seemed like a second hand store. A few things gave away her level in society but to the untrained eye it was just a normal low class apartment.

His eyes slowly rotated to the open kitchen area. Sasuke took mental notes of everything; from the biggest detail such as the ratty couch, the small mess of papers spread across the table, and to the small water stains in the ceilings on the far wall.

Stepping out of the kitchen Sakura smiled at Sasuke. "I started some tea, I have an extra script if yo-"

"hn, I have it memorized already."

"oh.. I see, oh one second then if you don't mind." Sakura gave him another smile and walked over to the door. Without warning, she pulled open the front door, step backed, and watched two bodies fall forward.

Groaning and muttering curses, Naruto glanced up and offered a nervous smile. "Hey! Sakura-chan! Fancy seeing you here!"

"Sakura-san!" The second body on the floor announced.

Heaving out a sigh, the girl looked up at the only standing member of the trio. "Gaara, please come in, Naruto, Lee, I started some tea but I am sure I can find something we all can munch on and enjoy." She turned away from the three and returned into the kitchen.

Giving up the spying mission, they walked in each finding a comfortable spot to sit. Gaara stationed himself on the couch, with Naruto in the middle and Sasuke on the far end. Lee found a comfortable spot on the floor. 

"Sooo… Sasuke how did the date go?" Naruto titled his head to the side with a meek grin.

"Hn." The dark hair wonder boy crossed his arms. "I was planning on getting some tonight, however that is no longer an option." Sasuke smirked as he saw the red head's reaction to that.

By the time Sakura reentered the living room area it was a sight to be seen. Lee was holding back a fuming Gaara, and Naruto restrained Sasuke who had the signs of a black eye. Leave them alone for one moment, and they are already planning to kill each other.

Sakura sighed and watched the group. Calmly she moved over to the kitchen table and ignored the boys; Sakura placed the tray of fruits, salted snacks, and a few sweet hard candies on the table. She fingered the apples and oranges for a moment, before grabbing one. The fight in the background was about to be raised from yelling to a death match. That was until each of them were beamed on the head by an round orange and red objects.

'Ow! Hey who threw that! Uh….. Sakura-chan….?" Naruto spoke up first. He rubbed the area where the fruit assaulted him. Lee looked just as wounded by the action. However, the two responsible oddly did not regret it.

"This is my home, it may not be much, but it is mine. Which means, if you want to fight and kill each other do it in the hallway. I don't want any blood stains on my carpet no matter how ruined, cheep, and ugly it is. Now pick up the fruit while I finish making the tea." She took the time to eye make eye contact with each of them. Once they new the rules, Sakura escaped into the kitchen once more.

When she remerged this time with tea, the tray of snacks had already found its way into Naruto's grasp. Lee helped to relieve him of some of the goods, Sasuke seemed to nibble away at something, and Gaara sulked. Sakura smiled and set the tray of tea down onto the coffee table.

"Sasuke do you think you can practice with that black eye? Does it hurt?" Sakura offered out an olive branch.

"Hn."

So much for peace.

Returning to the kitchen for the final time tonight hopefully, Sakura extracted an ice pack from the freezer. She walked over to the mildly sulking youth and pressed the pack to his eye. 

"there that should help it. Keep it on as long as you like."

An hour later, Naruto left with Sasuke and a little while after that Lee said his goodbyes.

"That was…eventful…." Sakura gave the red head a lazy smile.

" I should have tossed his ass out the door." Gaara relaxed a bit into the couch.

"You didn't have to hit him."

"I Didn't."

"What?" She sat up for a moment and looked over at Gaara. Confusion danced in her green eyes, if Gaara wasn't the one who gave Sasuke the black eye who did?

"Lee. Something about defending your honor… or some crap like that. He really needs to stop hanging around that health teacher." The red head assassin leaned back arms folded across his chest. There was a mix between a smirk and a smile on his lips.

"Oh… that was… umm…So, I told you not to stalk me tonight!" She needed to change the subject.

'Go to bed."

"But!"

"Bed."

"… fine." Sakura stood and risked a glance at the possibly only constant male in her life. It was odd for a female to only have one male, yet here she was. The so-called father was a shadow that haunted her more then loved her. The men her father worked with were nothing more then murderers. As for her teachers, she was a female. Gaara was both her father, brother, protector, and her strength.

"Don't fall in love with him Sakura. It will only cause you grief" The bodyguard made no effort to move from his comfortable spot on the couch.

"Love is an awfully strong word for people with our lifestyles…" Sakura attentively brushed a few strands of hair behind her left ear. A nervous habit.

"and you are someone who always allows her emotions to get in the ways of things. You surrounded yourself with people who need the most help physically and mentally. Some dogs however can not be tamed" Dead green eyes stared forwards. His voice was soft yet dead as his eyes at this moment. These words of wisdom were not to be ignored.

"Checkmate" Another small smile and Sakura disappeared from the living room.

--

The next few days came as a blur. The spring festival was approaching fast. Tons of things on the to do list, but little time to do them in.

Lurking in the shadows of the Student Council room Yukito relaxed in his chair. He tapped his fingernails onto the smooth white table in front of him. His men as he called them stood on the other side.

Tenten, Neji, and Lee.

The prefect three man group.

"Alright, we have only two weeks until our festival is a go. That means, Neji you're the head of security. I want you to round up a group of no less then five, no more then ten, second years you deem trust worthy enough. I trust you have the layouts?" Yukito leaned forward a smirk on his face.

"Yes sir."

"Good, place them where they are needed. I will open the locker for the ear pieces and other items that you might lead. We have no ideas if Sasuke, or Sai are planning something. If they are, it is our duty to stop them for the safety of the students." The president turned to Lee next.

" Lee, you are school spirit. I also want you to keep a close eye on Gaara and Haruno Sakura. Both of them have become wild cards and can tip the favor to us, or Sasuke. Make sure it is us. It wouldn't do to have Sasuke undermine me during the festival in attempt to 'stick it to the man'." He waited for Lee's signature pose that he learned from a member of the school's teaching staff.

"Tenten, aa Tenten, you will be in charge of collecting weapons from the students. While I don't want to put a metal detector up, I am sure with students so… lively as ours they will try to smuggle in dangerous objects. Plus I need someone to arm our men just in case." Yukito smiled as she nodded in agreement.

"You know your tasks, now I must eat my lunch. Have a nice day." With the exchange of good byes the three left the room.

"Hinata now it is your turn, please report on what you learned so far about Sasuke."

"yes sir."

--

After a tiring day of school Sasuke was looking forward to a night of relaxation. Sadly that was just a passing thought.

Sasuke scanned the three other occupants within the private domain of his apartment. They were his old caretaker, an older man in his 50s, and Naruto. These three people were most likely the few people Sasuke found himself turning to for advice and information.

At the age of seven and a half Sasuke found himself utterly alone. The people who he was suppose to learn from and help out with the family business were all six feet under. There were only two Uchiha children left. One now ran it and the other turned sides and caused the deaths..

"So you are telling me… that they are trying to a cooperate take over? As in trying to out number us in how many business in Tokyo we own" Sasuke knitted his fingers together and leaned forward into them.

The eldest of the group nodded. He looked more like one of those hermits from feral Japan then any modern working class citizen. A wild white hair main, traditional style clothing, and a few other trinkets made up his outer appearance. 

"Hey old man Jiraiya, how do we stop them then? I mean… the bastard doesn't really have all that control on that CEO type of stuff right? I mean…we can convince them to side with us can't we?." Naruto huffed out and leaned back into the lazy boy chair.

"Naruto do you know chest?" The old care taker asked. The man was none other then the lazy homeroom teacher. "Sasuke will just have to simply move them around and keep track of how well or how poor each of the business is doing."

"Seems like a lot of work…. Then we got to worry about Ita- I mean…" Blue eyes darted over to Sasuke's still form. Taboo, those words are too taboo. The blond hair blue eyed boy shifted in his chair.

"It's fine Naruto, he is well protected where he is, and will match me move for move. The Tekiya is going on the attack with him leading it. Plus, I now have a way to strike back." A slow smirk spread across his face.

"After all… most wars are fought on the financial battle field, but they will most likely start some trouble between the lower Yakuza or gang connections. I will contact them tonight with details on how to handle it." The three nodded in agreement. First to leave were the adults, Naruto lingered there a while longer.

"Sasuke… What are you up to? I mean you been real friendly with Sakura-chan. Heck you even made her laugh once." A blond eyebrow arched upward. "Just whatever you are planning to do, stop K?"

"You know who she is, as well as I do idiot. She could very well be Itachi's connection here in Tokyo, or unknowing pawn." One needed to be blunt with the blond idiot.

"Oh come on! Just take one look at Gaara and there is all the proof you need she isn't Itachi's little spy or whatever." Naruto waved his right hand into the air.

Dark eyes closed for a moment thinking over the facts, "You and I both know there is only one way for Itachi to gain total control over the Tekiya. He has that pig of a man eating from the palm of his hand, why not this?"

Naruto lowered his head for a moment, "We should ask her instead of assuming stuff, but hell I wouldn't wish that fate on any person… maybe.. She meant what she said, trying to get away. I mean… it makes sense…"

"You put too much faith into people, but I already have a plan in the works. Naruto there is just one thing you are forgetting, people like myself, her, or even Itachi… a normal life is like a dream. It's wonderful to think about when our eyes are closed, to block out the blood, gore, and death." Sasuke stood, eyes distant.

"Yea… well you are trying to clean it up Sasuke… despite what you think you aren't that bad… well for a bastard."

"and you aren't bad for an idiot. There is just one more problem, our dear nosy president. He has been… too quiet lately. Frankly given the type of students that attend our school, he is up to something." The teen leaned back into his couch. He and Naruto had a give and take friendship, each watched the other backs. It was possibly just luck and Naruto's attention problem that created the friendship but so far he would be lost without the blond.

There was a time, he had given up on mostly everything. Even the thought of revenge tasted like ash in his mouth. He still may not be prefect, but they both understood humans aren't meant to be prefect.

"well the festival is coming up, I am sure he is just busy. I heard last year a huge fight broke out under his watch. Two kids landed up in the hospital. Hey got any instant ramen?" Before he even asked Naruto about that, he was up and in the kitchen.

"only you… That's what I am worried about. He is the son of a high rank political player. That man knows how to get results without actually doing anything. I need you to see if that girl Hinata will leek out anything." His dark eyes remained glued to the window and the night sky.

"So wait!" The boy called out from the kitchen. A few beeps and the soft hum of the microwave later Naruto poked his head through the wall way. "you want me to use Hinata to spy on Shibuya? Well how do you know he isn't using Hinata to spy on us?"

"We don't but it's a possibility."

"You GOT to be kidding me! Dude you are way to paranoid this is just high school! AH! Its done raaameeeennnn" Naruto floated back into the kitchen.

--

"Gaara leave…. Please… just leave…" Sakura meek voice broke through the intense air inside her apartment.

"…. Sakura….." Pale green eyes darted over to his charge then back at the cause. Long Dark hair and even darker eyes, he was a man that could never be erased from Gaara's memory.

"You should listen to your master, after all you are just the Tekiya dog." While the words were harsh, the man stated it as plain fact. You could have replaced what he said wtih, 'nice weather we are having' and have the same feeling. A meeting with Itachi left one empty and void no matter what was said. 

Gently the red head gave Sakura's shoulder a slight squeeze and walked out the door. Over the years, each knew the others next move. Gaara would wait outside in the hallway, the first sign of a dangerous situation and he would be inside before anyone could blink. The touch of the shoulder was to tell Sakura how long she would have alone, He pressed all five digits into her skin twice, ten minutes.

"What do you want…. Uchiha-san."

"I told you… call me Itachi, Sakura-chan. There is no need to be formal"


	7. Test Allies and the Enemy

AN:Thanks to all those who reviewed, this marks half way through the story woot! Sorry it too so long for me to upload chapter six. I was working out some of the plot and any gaps I had in it. Which reminds me I have to go and edited to make sure it's all clean and pretty.

I don't own Naruto - not sure if I said that already or not

Chapter 7

**Tests Allies and the Enemy**

Ten minutes passed like a lifetime for Sakura. This man had haunted her since he first appeared. He was the grim reaper, bringer of death. All around him were the souls of people he killed, those his men killed, and soon will encircle around him like hornets. Every time she had a meeting with the mass murderer Sakura felt sick, disgusted, and unbelievably dirty.

Like death Itachi left the small apartment and allowed Gaara to resume his self inflicted duties. Sakura stood still in the middle of the living room floor. Her back faced the front door She looked fine at first. Yet if one took a careful eye they could see her shaking hands, stiff back, and shallow breathing. Sakura Haruno was more then just a little shaken.

"Gaara…." Her voice was tense. Sakura waited a few more minutes until she spoke again, "we… we have to move on with the plan, Itachi is catching on… if we don't… he will…." Apart of herself hated for the waver in her voice, the total and utter weakness was showing right now. Hated that Itachi could still invoke so much fear with so little words.

"Go take a hot shower" Gaara issued out the order before Sakura could finish the statement. "I am staying" In well placed movements the assassin with the hair the color of blood took his seat on the couch. One arm draped over the back and remote in the other he turned on the TV. It flickered for a moment and from the dull shapeless blackness it turned to bright colors and shapes

Shaken and weary Sakura gave the back of his head a small smile. Softly she thanked him and ventured into the small bathroom. It would be a sleepless night but it would be good to have the company.

--

The next morning Sakura found herself resting on the human brick wall formally named Gaara. Unable to really sleep in her bed the Yakuza heir wandered out into the living room. There with the soft glow of the TV on his face she crept up and plunked herself down next to him.

Gaara remained still and focused on whatever the TV was showing now. Sakura moved a pillow to his lift leg and tugged the blanket so it would cover her. He shifted for a moment as if to make it more comfortable for the two of them. A smile pulled at her lips, another quick look at him she saw someone she knew and yet didn't.

He was strong, more so then normal humans. Gaara hated people but yet there were a select few he allowed to see him- the true him. One of them was of course herself and Naruto. These people, she assumed where the only real friends or family he has ever known. If it came down to it, Sakura would put her life on the table and bet he would do almost anything for them. Ironically her life has always been in his hands.

Bright green eyes darted from one of the seven great mysterious in her life to the TV. It was the late night news of some channel. Her eyes watched the reporters mouth open and close while explaining what was happening in the background. Sakura didn't understand any of it. All she could focus on was what appeared to be a murder scene, and with that image burned into her mind Sakura fell into an uncomfortable slumber.

Stiff neck and back Sakura sat up and glanced upward at the brick wall. Eyes closed he looked almost peaceful and asleep. Last time she checked people don't sleep sitting up, nor did Gaara know anything as horrible as dreaming. Green eyes watched him now in the morning dawn that filtered in from her blinds. His features were made as if someone craved them from marble. Cold, hard, and utterly prefect.

He was the prefect man in most aspects other then the cold and almost unfeeling part.

Sakura stayed like that for a bit longer. It was her favorite pass time to watch him and study the growing man. Each time she went to look at him, something changed. It was almost impossible to keep a true image of him printed in her mind. Yet she loved that about him.

Love

Did she love him?

Yes, but not in that way. It was odd to place her feelings towards the red head. Every time she tired they were bent or twisted in some way. So at some point Sakura gave up and just went with the flow of things.

"Get up."

"hmmmfff I don't want to, can't we just ditch?" oh what monstrosity did she just ask?

A short pause and Sakura wondered if he actually would say 'yes lets do it', in his own way of course. The glare he gave her ruined whatever hopeful thought she had. The plan, they had to move ahead. To do that, they needed to talk to some people, well find them, talk to them, and then hope they go for it. This is where Sakura quotes Shikamaru, this is way to troublesome.

A yawn and stretch later Sakura stood. Her eyes scanned the living area once then twice. "I am going to get ready, do you want me to get your spare uniform?"

A curt nod of the head was all she needed for a yes. The two of them took turns for the shower and changing. While Sakura was in the shower Gaara started their breakfast, while Gaara was in the shower Sakura finished it and had it ready when he got out. They sat in a comfortable silence.

In a world where Sakura company was limited to house servants, her teacher, and Gaara it was just like the old days. No matter who side the servants, 'co-workers', and family friends took be it her mothers or father's Sakura could always turn to Gaara. The house she grew up in was broken beyond repair all for greed and power. There was no love and defiantly not a feeling of protection and safety. You were a tool, a carefully placed pawn, or worse a betting chip.

When Gaara came into her life, that all changed. No one dared to poison her food, hire a hit man, kidnappers, or even tried to talk down to her. The wild beast that was taken in as an experiment in a sense saved her life. It was she who offered kindness in place of the evils her father pumped into him, and it was in thanks he protected her. Who still protects her to this day.

Sakura didn't see him as a wild beast to be broken, tamed, and trained to kill. She saw a human, a child much like herself, who needed love, much like herself. Now here they are in Tokyo where dangers lurks from both sides as war starts to rear its ugly head. A war that first must end in her life to even start.

Breakfast was done and the two left. It was a slow pace walk to the school. Spring was here and the Cherry blossom trees lined the sidewalks. The petals of the flowers broke apart and filled the air with pink rain drops. They tossed and turned in the wind that promised to bring a spring shower.

"They attacked that man last night didn't they?"

"hn"

"was it an warning to us?" Sakura turned her head upwards to look at him. He was taller now she noticed.

"Possibly."

"Do you think he knows?" Again worry found its way into her voice.

Gaara shrugged and locked eyes with his charge. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she broke eye contact.

"I need to tell him."

"So be it."

"Yeah… but not now… I will wait." Sakura chewed on her lower lip then went on to explain. "we need him to find my teacher. Knowing her, she must of ranked up a good debt from the Locals here in Tokyo."

Gaara pale green eyes stared upwards for a moment. He then nodded in agreement.

"Here goes nothing…. Wish me luck."

Their eyes met again and Sakura was frozen on the spot. They were so dark, something dangerous lurked behind them. It was that same look he had when they first met. That dangerous killing edge look. Fear pumped through her blood but just as quickly as it came, it was gone. For a moment Sakura thought it was just a trick of the morning light. If only she didn't spend so much time memorizing his features that is.

The day passed by uneventful as ever. The play was coming along well and in one more week they will be up there on stage. When clubs were finally out, Sakura took her leave for the roof. Sometime at lunch Sakura slipped a note into the younger Uchiha's locker. As she reached the top she saw in the setting sun's light the silhouette of one of the youngest and most feared men this generation had to offer.

Yet he was so beautiful.

The waning light danced across his features and the shadows framed the most prefect ones. There Sasuke stood in all his glory behind the blood red sky, maybe he painted it himself or will in the future. Paint the sky red with the blood of villains and heroes alike.

"Well what do you want."

She froze for a moment. Sakura was so caught up on the moment her brain stalled for the reason she was here. She needs his help. "I need your help."

"Oh?" A sneer on his beautiful face ruined whatever image Sakura had painted in her mind. "You, scum, lowly little farm girl need my help?"

Breath, just Breath Sakura. "yes… Look there is stuff you don't know about… Stuff I need to tell yo-"

"Shut up you little bitch." The dark eye killer walked forwards to meet her, his hands dug deeply into his pockets. "You are my enemy. You… your people harbor the man that killed my family. Do you really think I will lift one finger to help you?"

"Look! You don't understand! I… I can't stand that man!" Sakura whipped her head up to glare at the other occupant on the rooftop. "My family…Listen can't we please just talk…. Please."

Dead eyes stared into her hopeful ones. A long pause later the boy just 'hn'ed and allowed her to speak.

"My family…. Is torn in two. One half follows my mother, blood heir to the first man to start our group. They are loyal to the blood that runs through our veins. The second half of the house, and more powerful half is my Father's. Slowly he has been killing off the ones who support my mother with the help of that -man- and his group.

"As you know Gaara and I were both raised together, we had a teacher who sided with my mother. Who still sides with my mother and is a blood heir. It was her great grandfather to start the organization itself. Yet, she wants nothing to do with it. My father plans to kill her. Not only that but my name appears on his list known as the Bingo book. I found out and I escaped to Tokyo.

"this is why I need your help. I need to stop him, I need to find my teacher and gather as many…allies as I can. There is something in it for you of course… you can kill Itachi. That is if you help me, it would give you an opening and a reason to face that man." She left it at that. Revenge, Gaara told her fuels this boy-man. If she could pull him with just that simple thing, it wouldn't be hard.

Sasuke stood stiff and still. His mind broke down the parts of the story from what he knew. Most of it was true, reports came in that the family was spilt in two with the daughter in the middle. Yet he never figured that her old man would try and kill her. What about her mother? What type of woman was she to control half of the house from her husband. His mother was nothing like that, a pretty doll, a pretty broken doll.

"How do you know you can trust me." His voice dropped an octave lower. Slowly he leaned in until their noses were just centimeters apart.

"Where is the fun in that? You keep me on my toes if you were loyal it would be a boring take over. The enemy of my Enemy is thy friend, yet is still an enemy. There is one more thing, I don't understand it but, Naruto appears in his bingo book. Do you know why?" Sakura titled her head to the side in a questioning like manner.

"no."

"Oh."

They stood outside on the roof top well past sundown. Sakura shared more of her secrets and received none in return. As the meeting came to a close Sasuke looked at the girl he barely knew. "This weekend, we'll look for your teacher, You, Naruto and I."

A smile appeared on her face and nodded. "alright."


	8. Pushing Along, Fighting the pull?

-1An: To answer a question in the review. In the Yakuza from what I study it is the chain of command. I stated before that he had a caretaker, while Sasuke was still young Kakashi would have full run of it along with the other male stated in the past chapter. You become an adult really and can run things in Japan as soon as you graduate from Jr. High. As I hinted Sakura would have been married as soon as she graduated 9th grade if it wasn't for certain events that took place.

The gang IE: Shika and Chouji are just the local school gang but know of Sasuke's connections. Naruto is the only person who has somewhat of a voice in the Kai's business. Kakashi and Jiraiya are the ones who pull the strings or places orders for Sasuke. The rest of the loopholes will be explained later.

Just some shameless pimping, this is over in six chapters, I started my next long story. Lucky 7, it is an IC(Hopefully Sasuke might be a little less of a bitchy angst filled teen in it) AU. I see it running maybe 30+ Chapters. Check it out if you have the time!

To my wonderful Beta reader Outsane; she is the bomb! So go check out her stories.

Don't own Naruto

oooOOoo

**Chapter Eight **

Pushing Along, Fighting the Pull

oooOOooo

It was hard keeping up with a lie for so long. Soon everything would fall apart and the truth would come gushing out like blood from a knife wound. This was Sakura's greatest fear when she started this crazy plan. The truth could be harmful for both her and her cause.

Connections had been found way too early, the key players appeared too soon, and now everything seemed rushed. Saturday was the festival and who knew what could happen then. Itachi had already appeared and made his objective known.

Sakura sat on her couch and the key players in her plan sat in her living room. Ino and Gaara both looked a bit annoyed but waited. It was true the three of them known each for a long time. While Ino wasn't the richest girl in the school she was the most popular. The two had some rivalry issues, but in the end it built a strong friendship. During those blissful days Gaara was just her shadow and refused to interact with the other students.

The years of childhood passed quickly until winter two years ago. What she found out broke her world into pieces. The truth behind Gaara's ruthless behavior and lack of sleep, the mysterious natural events, and other oddities Sakura paid no mind to. Not to mention the one big glaring fact, her family was no family at all. Sometime you can find such bliss in ignorance.

From that point events were well planned, words were spoken with double meanings, and everything went by a plan- the plan. After her days in middle were over and Ino's family moved to Tokyo, and Gaara transferred there, Sakura would magically appear ready and willing to go to school. With her reasoning of trying to get away, people who knew or understood wouldn't question her true hidden motive.

That plan was now broken apart. It all started with meeting Sasuke so soon; why was she placed in the same homeroom as him? Ino was supposed to introduce her to the young killer and start the ball rolling from there. Next was the fated meeting of Gaara and herself. That too happened far too early and yet she couldn't have left him in the ally. Damn him and the need to feel pain, why couldn't he be normal and not crave that sort of thing?

Eyes were always watching.

If they found something off or something that didn't look right, then there goes the plan. Sadly they must have found something, or why else would Itachi appear? The man on the news was also her mother's spy in Tokyo. Clearly it was a statement to be heeded.

There was also no more time to play pretend. Events were in motion that could only be stopped in death.

Sakura stood for a moment, eyes staring out into the endless blue sky. "Ino, the man that was found murdered last night…"

"I know. It was that creepy homeless guy around the flower shop." Ino leaned back into the couch eyes narrowed for a moment.

The heiress smiled to herself; her friend sacrificed much for this plan. When this was all over Sakura would make it up to her. "Itachi made his move. We have to make ours. Ino, what do you know about Sasuke so far?"

The blond paused and checked her nails. "That he trusts you as much as he trusts his ex-brother. Yet, he is willing to work with you to kill him first. I told you he has stopped calling on me to sleep with, thus lowering my chance to get information out of him."

Gaara took his turn to speak, "Hn. What about Naruto?"

"I only told him I found out that he was on my father's…really Itachi's hit list. I just couldn't tell him that Itachi is here in Tokyo." Sakura turned to face the two. Was she really better then her family, or was it some sort of lie to trick her soul?

"Right now we have to find my teacher to go on with our plans. Hopefully all this will end without too much blood shed." Sakura turned back to the window to see the setting sun.

"You are going to do that this Sunday right?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, hopefully that bastard won't appear. If he does I don't know if Sasuke or myself can handle it." A nervous hand ran through pink locks. "Neither you nor Gaara will follow us. Gaara, if you could I need you to go to Hong Kong. They need to know that the stakes have changed." Calmly Sakura walked to her kitchen to make dinner for the three of them.

A part of her felt the sorrow of losing something that she just began to explore. This thing called a 'normal life' felt wonderful. It was like a wind that carried a storm to the desert. If only she could forget everything and live that sort of life. It was something her teacher said that grounded such thoughts: _one can never really change if he keeps living the same life over again. _

Gaara stepped into the kitchen and watched her make something. "Why now?"

Sakura paused and looked down at the chopped pork. "It would be the last time in a long time you might see them again. I don't have the right to monopolize you. They… are good people. They need you." She felt his hand on hers, her back pressed against his chest, and his nose slightly in her hair.

He didn't say anything just stood there like that. Once upon a time Sakura would have yelled at him, told him that his family was scum and trash for throwing him away like that, and that she would never do that- ever. Then she met them in her self-righteous way to prove herself right.

The brother and sister had moved to Hong Kong and started a healthy business there. Slowly they grew in power in the Hong Kong life style. Now they were a booming company with endless possibilities. Sakura had to take back every mean and cruel word she said or thought about them.

Before her trip to the boarding school Sakura and Gaara both traveled across the sea for a visit. There she told them of their plan and the dangers that lurked in the shadows of her home. At first Gaara's sister was furious and demand that they stay here and never go back. After careful explaining the two agreed. They promised it would turn out okay.

The two of them would come out alive.

"Naruto knows nothing," Gaara tried again, "If something happens who would stop him?"

He cared for his friend as much as he did her, Sakura thought sweetly. "Nothing will happen in a day." Sakura thought he would make a great leader. While he had a ruthlessness about him, Gaara gave and demanded respect. It would be almost amusing to see him among other CEOs, they would most likely piss their pants and gift wrap their company for him.

Gaara grunted and let go of her hand. His jade colored eyes watched her for a moment and left the room. The night was calm and peaceful. Ino said her goodbyes and Gaara left once Sakura was sleeping soundly in her bed. This all was the start be for the storm. When Sunday came it would be raining blood for many days and nights.

**Saturday  
**  
The school was buzzing with life of all kind. Booths of all the homerooms welcomed the parents and other students alike. The booths had everything from food to games stationed in the courtyard. Every so often a student dressed in a black suit would pass by a point and talk softly into an earpiece.

Yukito smiled from the student council window as he watched his students enjoy the spring festivities. So far since Sakura's arrival to this troubled school no fights broke out, no hazing started, and the overall suicide rate had dropped. Life was good.

It appeared to Yukito that the pink hair distraction was exactly what this school needed. However, something troubled the President—things were almost too quiet. Hinata reported to him a few days ago that something appeared to be going on between the Gaara and Sakura. Yukito quickly brushed away the frantic rumors of Gaara and the girl, instead assuming that something else was going on between the two.

A finger pressed to his ear Yukito spoke, " I am going to the play, I leave everything in your capable hands Neji-kun. Before I go, has Sai or any of the other third years made a move?"

Neji's voice broke through the fuzz on the radio. "Negative. He appears to behaving himself. Tenten, however, confiscated a number of blades, smoke bombs, stink bombs, and a few other objects from all third years."

"Good, good. Any fights to report?" Yukito pushed aside the blinds to scan the courtyard.

"Five, all minor."

"Is that all? What about Gai has he broken up any fights?"

"Two of the five. Lee handled one and I took care of two."

"Everyone on your team alright?"

"Affirmative."

"Good, good. Well, while you are making sure our school is safe please take time to enjoy the festival Neji-kun" Yukito ended the radio conversation and headed for the door. He wouldn't miss this play for the world.

The play was located in the gym, and the stage was already set up and ready to go for the first showing. His private booth was up near the front and elevated a bit higher then the normal folding chairs. They had bright presidential-color ribbons around the box and two plush chairs to sit in. Along with all the typical gimmicks of a real president, Yukito also had two men working security near him for protection.

Yukito took his seat and smiled. He leaned back enjoying the pleasures he himself set up in the first year in office. A few minutes later a small body joined him in the chair next to his. "Hinata, glad to see you could get away from your homeroom."

"Naruto is in this play too… I… I wanted to see him in it." Yukito noticed with some fondness the blush and the way she toyed with her hands.

"Yes, yes, but I do believe the main reason everyone is here to see our beloved Sasuke in a dress." The blond smirked and fanned himself.

The rest of the student body filtered in to see the first showing of Ice and Snow. It was all the students could talk about for the last two weeks and it promised to be a good play. The president eyed the heads in the room, he noticed that Tenten's homeroom friends appeared along with the infamous Gaara, Shikamaru and Chouji. It seems they could all make it for the first showing.

Interesting.

Yet something else caught the president's eye, though Hinata remained clueless of it. While it was true parents, friends from other schools, and even younger siblings could come and enjoy this day, a few young men stood out to his trained eye. They wore all black and had waist length jackets with odd markings on it.

At first Yukito dismiss it as just a new gang that appeared up on his campus until he got a look at their faces. They were older then normal high school students and most likely much more dangerous. Too busy analyzing them, he failed to noticed that they caught on. Deadly eyes locked onto Yukito's, as if in warning to stop his staring.

Calmly, as if unaffected, he averted his eyes to the stage. His face pale, Yukito pressed his index finger to the earpiece.

"Neji, I have two hostiles in the gym. Unsure of their intent, not students." The president spoke into the piece. If anything would go down because of the main attraction today, the perpetrators would meet his fury. No one messed with his students and thought it would be an easy task.

"Sir?"

"Its nothing, Hinata. Let's enjoy the play, shall we?"

Two more students in black and one in normal street clothes slipped into the gym just before the play started. They took tactical spots around the gym. Each of them wore a neutral face and yet kept a close eye on all around them. Yukito relaxed some as the curtain rose and the main players stepped out on stage.

Sakura walked out dressed in princely attire. Her outfit was white with gold stripes and trims. At her side was a replica of a rapier and on her head was a feathered white cap. The hair she was so proud of was bundled up into the hat to appear shorter.

The soft clicks of her boots echoed through the silent gym. Soon the narrator cued in and began to spin the story.

ooooo

Sakura smiled from the back of the stage at the faces of the audience. Most of them in the dim light looked touched by the story. She was proud to touch so many people like this, and proud that the play had been an overall great success.

"Looking good out there, beautiful!" Naruto came up beside her and grinned. He was god in this play, and while the part was small he seemed to enjoy it.

"Yeah, Sasuke is doing the praying part right now, my heroic battle and death is coming up soon." Sakura answered back in hushed tones.

"Oh god please protect him, I pray for his safe return."

Sakura watched Sasuke as he bent his head downwards and the long black wig's hair draped over his shoulders. His hands were clamped together in a pray like jester, eyes closed, and sat before the shrine the class had made. The lights faded out and the scene changed this time to a far away battled ground.

Sakura winked at Naruto and switched spots with her co-star. Students of their homeroom lay on the floor face down as if dead and the lights brighten on stage again. She as the prince was now dressed for battle and stood on the 'hill stop' over looking the death covered ground.

"How I long to return home, when will this needless killing end." Hand on the sword, Sakura looked out into the sea of faces. There was a sudden movement within the shadows and then out of nowhere a man leaped onto the stage. In his hand was a short sword for a moment the two stared at each other. Slowly the students on the floor inched towards the stage exits. Meanwhile the mass of people ooo-ed and ahh-ed at the sight only; the people backstage questioned the change in the play.

Then the stranger attacked.

Muscle reflexes taking over Sakura drew the fake sword against the attacker. A grunt escaped her lips as the real sword connected to the flimsy cheep steal one in her hands.. Dodge, block, dodge, block. Unable to make a real attack with the fake weapon, Sakura danced around the stage at the well time and placed strikes.

Sweat dripped down her face as she rolled away from another attack. The hat that held her hair fell to the ground and a wave of pink cascaded down her back. Green eyes scanned for any means to take this battle elsewhere. She could see Gaara in the second row fist balled ready to jump into the fight, Neji in the far back whispering things into the air, and Sasuke's wide eyes.

'Stop staring and give me a weapon goddammit!' She took a moment to glare at them, while her inner self muttered things about men and being useless.

Another roll and a spin kick later Sakura found herself in a much tighter pinch. In the back the door opened and exposed light to the darken gym. "PRINCE!" Sakura heard the yell and the race of foot steps all seemingly planed and part of the play.

_FINALLY! Someone of actual use! _Inner Sakura yelled

An object flew towards her and skillful caught it. With a flick of the wrist it transformed itself into a switchblade. .

. The fight with the mysterious man dragged on, neither one wanting to show their true skills. Sakura grunted as the stranger kicked her hard in the gut and sent her flying into the cardboard, ruining the hilltop.

Blood trickled down the side of her mouth and she quickly rubbed it away. Mind racing for a plan she spotted Naruto and Sasuke on one of the exit wings. Standing Sakura threw the knife at the man, like she predicted he dodged. Using this moment Sakura bolted towards him and slammed her fist hard into his face. Sakura watched him spin from the force of the blow right towards Sasuke and Naruto. There she watched another fight break out and for a moment she forgot about the play.

Then a light bulb went off in her head Sakura dropped to the ground and groaned painfully. "That fight…has taken…most of my strength… please… forgive me my love." The lights dimmed again and the curtain fell.

Quickly Sakura got up and rushed off stage to where she had punched the attacker. By the time she got there the three of them were gone. Her head darted left then right, everything had to go as planned, this can't be happening.

"Where did they go? We have to finish this play!" Sakura brushed off herself and looked at follow classmates for answers. The two who disappeared walked through the back door. Both of them looked a bit worse for wear, and it would have appeared that the guy put up a second fight. Sakura quickly walked towards them ignoring the ache in her side.

"Well?" Sakura stepped forward.

"The asshole got away, but not before putting up a fight." Naruto licked his spilt lip.

"Are you two okay?" She covered the small distance separating them.

"Yeah, we're fine. Come on, we can look for them after the play." Naruto stepped forward to take his place.

"Naruto…" Sakura watched his back for a moment then turned to look at Sasuke. Clearly he had the same idea or they talked about this outside already. Her heart pounded in her chest.

Moving out back onto the stage Sakura petals were changed from the Roses in the original script. Sakura closed her eyes and the play was back in motion. Blinking once, then twice Sakura as the prince slowly sat up.

"Why am I still alive? I was wounded, wasn't I?" Her facial features contorted in confusion and she stared up towards the assumed sky. "Wait for me"

It dimmed once more as the scene changed to the church hall. Like a brave prince Sakura flung open the doors to see Sasuke on the ground passed out. The Narrator kicked in explaining the events. Sakura stumbled forward, her hand outreached towards the fallen body.

"No… no this can't be! You can't die!" Her knees gave out when she reached the body and gently turned him over. "No… You couldn't… you can't leave me!" Green eyes burning with rage she glared up at the shrine.

"God! You can't do this! Let her give her life for mine and leave me no choice! I can't live without her! She is my life! My reason for living! Please take away my life and give it back to her! This isn't fair!" Sakura paused and waited.

Naruto lowered from the beams above was dressed in a white dress like robe. Blue eyes stared down at the couple.

"I can't not restore her life."

"Then allow me to die! Kill me and let us be together!" Sakura screamed in agony.

"I can not do that. Life must move to someplace else."

She paused and glanced down at Sasuke. "Take our life and give it to this village. Allow it to protect it and bring to the people the happiness we could not share in this life time to them."

Naruto paused as if thoughtful, then answered, "Very well."

A wave of his hand glitter fell from the 'sky'. Again, the narrator kicked in to explain the events after the couple's sacrifice. The cast then took their bows and left to set up for the next show in two hours.

The three of them met backstage, each looking tired and weary from today's events. Quickly they left the stage area to outside to speak in quiet tones about what happened.

"Sakura, are you alright?" Naruto step forwards and checked to see if she had any visible wounds.

"Yeah, I fight better with my hands then a weapon. Plus I didn't allow him a chance to stab me." Sakura rubbed her right upper arm. There was no way she could tell them now her true skills and expect them to trust her. Too fast, things were moving too fast.

"Who were they?"

His voice broke through her mental rambles and stared up at him in shock. Who were they? Itachi's lower lackeys most likely. Not the group themselves but something like a hit man. Could she tell him this and not have him fly off the handle? No.

"My father seems to want me dead. It was a weak hit man trying to kill me during the play. " She winced as Sasuke grabbed her upper arm tightly. His grip tightened over the still healing slash.

"I know that jacket. Don't lie to me." Naruto stood impassive at the scene. He wouldn't defend her and that meant he must know too. Sakura's brain worked in overdrive. Falling apart, everything was falling apart.

"…Itachi… is here in Tokyo." Sakura stated in defeat and sunk to her knees, her arm still captive in Sasuke's painful grip. "He came to my apartment a while back ago, left me a threat. If I remain acting on my own… he'll end it. That night a spy for my mother was killed. It had his group written all over it.

"I came to you two… because… I can't fight him and my father alone. While I am valuable for control, if I keep messing with their plans, death is the easiest way to stop it. In that they will blame it on you and launch and all-out assault. It doesn't matter who's in the middle, my father wants your side gone and erased from history." She released a sigh of relief when Sasuke let go of her arm. The pain dulled to an ache. Sakura stared up at him to find out how he was taking this new twist in the game.

"He is… here?" Suddenly Sakura felt like she was seven all over again with Gaara. Those eyes, those murderous dangerous eyes.

"Not at the school… but somewhere in Tokyo most likely, or back in Osaka. I don't know. His men are running the streets looking for my teacher." Sakura stood as she watched the two boy-men. Both looked grave and had that killing edge about them. It hit her like a ton of bricks, they have killed before, like Gaara, like Ino. That killing edge that dangerous state of mind that allowed them to kill. She didn't have it, never wanted it. Saving lives appealed to her more then ruining them.

"Tomorrow morning we look for your teacher. Then I am going after my bother." Sasuke glared at her for a moment then stormed off. She could only watch and yet the guilt settled heavily in her gut.

Naruto stood still and watched the girl he thought he knew. "How much have you been lying about, Sakura?"

"Not a lot. I just couldn't tell you guys everything. There is a lot about my family—our families—that not a lot of people know about. It's true that Itachi is working for my father, it's true that they want me dead for what I know, and it's true that I came here for the sole reason of getting your help. That is all I can say right now. I'm sorry, Naruto…" In shame Sakura hung her head; she did a lot of horrible and dirty things over the years. True, she killed no one, but yet she felt like she caused death along the way. All to protect the people she cared about. Was she being selfish?

Suddenly she felt his hands on her shoulders. "Come on. It's alright. Really, you just could have had asked! Sasuke is now on the rampage, though. We better cool his jets and convince him that the bastard isn't here. After that we find your teacher save the day and go kick some Tekiya ass. Alright?" Naruto grinned and stuck the 'good guy' pose.

"Alright lets do it." She smiled in agreement.

oooo

After they parted ways for the two-hour break Gaara appeared by her side. He was about to speak when Sakura cut him off with a shake of the head. "No, it was good of you not to stop the fight. Plus all I need to heal myself is a little energy. After all, I am a medic-nin, and I would be useless if I couldn't heal myself. All of Tsunade's lessons would have gone down the drain. I don't think either Naruto nor Sasuke realize that fact about me."

"It was him, wasn't it?" Gaara ran an irritated hand through his red spiked hair.

"Yes. It was a show of power and the fact he will strike anytime and anywhere. This is even more of a reason for you to go to Hong Kong. If you aren't here then one of his targets are already gone. Naruto won't be an easy capture if he is surrounded with strong allies." She folded her arms in front of her, eyes staring upwards. "And I still don't think he knows, unless he is a very good actor."

"He knows." Gaara's eyes shut slightly. "He has to, this is something you can't go without noticing for long. With or without people to call friends."

_He lied to me… damn him. He doesn't know and now he does? Make up your mind. _Inner Sakura grumbled and snorted.

Sakura smiled sadly to herself, and then nodded. "Say hello to your family for me, alright?"

A soft 'hn' and a gust of wind later the red head was gone. Now alone, Sakura stared upwards to the bright blue sky. Spring would soon become summer, she thought, eager to see this season change already.


End file.
